


The Birth Of A Light

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Characters development, M/M, One-Side Kanzaki Souma / Sakuma Rei, Original Characters - Freeform, Romance, Slice of Life, Tags to be added, mention of Kogado, mention of Reichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: On a rainy night, Kaoru argues with his father and leaves the house. After a long walk, he gets lost and arrives in a strange traditionnal place he doesn't know. There, he meets a family he didn't expect to meet... And it changes his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with a Kaosou! It's been a full year I'm working on it, and even it's far from the end in the writing process, I post the first chapter! I don't know at all if I'm going to post one chapter per week as I'm only starting writing the chapter 18 (oops), but I'll do my best to post as soon as I can.  
> This story is special for me as I wanted to develop Kaoru, and Kaoru's relationship with his family and surrounding. So if you are waiting for something fast between the two main characters (Kaoru and Souma)... Well, I'm sorry it will take a very long time... ^^"  
> It is also possible that the story goes from Mature to Explicit (I still don't know) but I'll warn you, don't worry. Tags will also be added as a result.
> 
> In any case, I really hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> P.S: I started writing this in mid-August 2017, so Aquarium wasn't in the game yet and we didn't really know what happened to Kaoru's mom at that time. So it will be slightly different from the game about that :3

            Anger was boiling inside his veins while the man in front of him was spitting nonsenses that he just wanted to throw in the bin. At this very moment, he felt like in one of these novels where the main character had to stay calm in front of the antagonist, a terrible monster who didn’t care of the things that wasn’t him. Except that he wasn’t in a novel, and the man in front of him wasn’t a monster. Deep inside him, he knew that the man just wanted his good, that he did everything for him. But it was motivated for a hope, a stupid one, that he couldn’t accept.

“Do you listen to me!?”

            The young man, still angry, tried his best to stay calm, and answered:

“I do, but nothing has changed since the last time. The answer is still the same. I won’t be the next head of your enterprise. I don’t want to.”

“Hakaze Kaoru!”

“You have two other children, by the way, who would be better than me.”

            He glanced at his older sister, who just shook her head as if asking not to involve her in the situation. His older brother, he, was reading a management book. _He_ was working for the enterprise, not like his little brother.

“We already talked about that!”

“And you should just think about it once again. Joji is more skilled than me. You know it, right? Why should I be the one, when you have someone who wants to make you happy?”

            Once again, he glanced at his sister, whose fingers were agitated. She disliked chaos, especially when it was involving his family. And Kaoru would say something he would regret soon, because his father would dislike it, and Kotone would feel bad for that. But he thought it was also an important matter, because he wanted his sister’s happiness.

“Also, stop forcing big sis to do omiai. She shouldn’t be forced to do something like that, just for you.”

“Excuse-me!?”

“Kaoru, please, stop.” Kotone begged.

“How dare you saying something like that!?” His father said.

            The rocket took off.

“I’m daring because we’re not in 1800 anymore, but soon in 2020, and maybe it would be great to evolve even a little.”

“For once, I agree with him…” Joji whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

            Their father became red. The rocket exploded, straight on Kaoru’s cheek. Kaoru knew he probably searched it at this point, and actually, it gave him a way to escape the situation once again, and so he left the house, ignoring his sister’s calls.

            He was welcomed by a dark sky and threatening clouds, but he didn’t pay attention to it and walk, trying to calming his heart still beating quickly against his chest. His arguments with his father were terrible, and every time Kaoru thought he wouldn’t made it, that this time, his father would be so angry that his next move would be mortal. It was stupid, because he knew his father would never try to do something like that. They both cared for each other, Kaoru really did, but he always felt trapped and unable to talk properly when his father started a serious discussion about his future.

            His future… Kaoru didn’t even know what he wanted to do once the graduation done, and he disliked the fact that his father wanted to decide for himself. He understood that the man wanted the best for him, but no, he really disliked the mere idea to be the head of his enterprise. _I’m sorry, old man, I’m not built for that._ He didn’t even know for what he was built for, anyway. He liked his idol activities, and wouldn’t mind continuing it, but he was so accustomed to UNDEAD that the mere idea he had to befriend other people to continue in this road bothered him. Or else, he could continue alone, but it wasn’t as fun as with Rei, Koga, and Adonis.

            He didn’t know where he was when the rain took him by surprise, and he started running around, searching his way towards his home. But after ten minutes of searches, he had to accept he was lost, and that no, he didn’t know the town as well as he thought. _Good, what should I do, now?_

            He clicked his tongue and decided to continue forwards. There will be a moment where he would find a subway or something that could tell him where he was. Even if he doubted that, given the place where he was now. There were a lot of traditional houses, side by side, and even shops and restaurants, and for a moment, he thought he was in a parallel world where the past was still really strong. Kaoru huffed in disgust. That place was all he disliked, a strict world, where you have to work hard every day without being rewarded, not free to do what you wanted.

The blond-haired young man walked through the place, unable to tell where he was, until he arrived near a river. On the moment, he blinked, because he didn’t remember there was one in town, but yet again, he didn’t know that part of it, so, it wouldn’t be surprising. Then, he noticed someone near him, an umbrella protecting him from the rain, wearing a black yukata. They had short purple hair, and a strong stature, and Kaoru wondered if they were doing sports, because every people he knew with such a stature were doing sports, or if it was natural. He shrugged. It wasn’t important.

He came near them, and, after taking a deep breath, he said:

“Hm, excuse me…?”

            The person turned towards him, a surprised expression on his face. Kaoru noticed the colors of his eyes, as black as coffee, with a little sparkle inside that reminded him something, but he couldn’t tell what.

“Why are you here?” The man asked, and really, Kaoru didn’t expect such a question.

“I don’t know,” he answered, “I was wandering around and I got lost.”

“Lost,” the man repeated, “and you were able to enter here?”

            Kaoru tilted his head. Entering where? He didn’t enter someone’s residence, right? No, surely, nobody except the imperial family could be so rich to have such a territory.

“I’m sorry…?” He tried to say. “I’m just searching the way to go back home, can you help me, please?”

            Barely had he pronounced his ask that that thunder rumbled, and Kaoru startled. He was scared of thunder since he was a child, and the sole thought of going back home with this weather made him want to cry.

“Letting you go home with this weather would be stupid. You’re far away of any common transport.” The man finally answered, and Kaoru paled. “Come with me. We’ll accommodate you.”

“What? No, no, I have to go home.”

“Given your state right now, and the weather, you’ll catch a cold, or worse. Come, you’ll be able to dry your clothes, and drink tea.” Then, the man smiled and continued: “I have a son of your age, and I wouldn’t like him to fall ill because he got lost at the wrong moment.”

            _But I’m not your son…_ The thunder rumbled again, and Kaoru startled. _Huh, maybe I can accept…_

“Are you scared of thunder?”

“I-I am not…!”

            Again the thunder, and this time, Kaoru shivered. He would like to be under a roof right now, even if it was the one of an unknown man. The said unknown man came closer to him, protecting him with the umbrella, and they walked together like that, like Kaoru had often done with his father when he was younger.

“Th-Thank you.” He said, shivering.

            The man only smiled, and they arrived in front of a large traditional house. Kaoru prevented a sigh - his worst nightmare plus the worst weather meant problems for him - and entered after the man.

“I’m sorry for bothering…” He whispered, removing his shoes, and putting the slippers the man gave him.

            Then, he followed the man inside the house, and he was surprised to see modern facilities. Maybe a traditional house didn’t mean “past”, in the end. They arrived in the living room, where they met a woman, with long and dark hair, and beautiful purple eyes. Once again, it reminded Kaoru of something, or someone, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Welcome back, honey.” She said with a soft voice, and then, turned towards him. “Do we have a guest today?”

“He’s lost,” the man answered, and Kaoru bowed in apologies, “and the weather isn’t good enough to let him leave like that.”

“I see. And the car isn’t repaired either…” She whispered. “Welcome here, my boy, please, put you at ease.” Then, she seemed to notice he was wet, because she suddenly said: “Ah, you should change. I’ll give you a yukata. Please, come.”

            Kaoru nodded, a little impressed, and while they were going stairs up, he heard the man asking for their sons.

“I sent them for some shopping. I do hope they took umbrellas with them.” She answered.

            She showed him the bathroom, and gave him a yukata. And with a soft smile, she told him to change, and to give her his clothes. He obeyed, and he felt suddenly better once he was dried. He apologized to the woman, who patted his hair still wet, and told him it was alright.

“The estate is big, so if you don’t know this part of town, for sure you get lost.” She explained, taking care of his clothes. “Don’t worry, once the weather is better, we’ll help you going back home.”

“Thank you…”

            Kaoru took note that she said “the estate”, and he was afraid of the place he really was. It couldn’t be that big, right? There were a lot of houses on the way, so surely, his host was exaggerating. Once everything done, they went back to the living room, where the man had poured tea in three cups. Kaoru sat in front of him, apologized once again - earning a “stop apologizing or I’ll punish you like I do with my sons” from the woman - and he took a sip of the tea.

“Ah, it’s delicious.”

“Right? Ami’s tea is always so delicious we can’t stop drinking it.”

            Ami? Who was this Ami? Why was this woman talking to him as if he was a friend of the family, knowing everything about them? The man, beside her, smiled, and finally asked:

“So, how did you get lost? I still have some troubles to figure that.”

            Kaoru blinked, and explained what happened exactly. They listened to him, and he heard a “oh yes, we can enter by the park, I always forgot that”. But then, the conversation took another side he hadn’t expected:

“Young men arguing with their fathers shouldn’t leave the house, though.”

            He didn’t know why, but Kaoru felt like a child under the dark eyes of the man, and he lowered his head, as if scolded, and said:

“I’m sorry…”

“But I guess you have your reasons.” The woman sighed. “Please, send him a text to reassure him.”

            Kaoru nodded and took his phone… To discover it was discharged. The man laughed.

“Well, it’s not your day, my boy.”

“I guess so…”

“We’ll ask our son to lend you his phone. If he ever comes back one day.”

“What can take them so long?”

“Knowing Yamato, he’s probably playing the little prince, right now.”

            Kaoru tilted his head, listening to them, and suddenly, felt really sad. That was that. He wanted to live in such a family, having parents talking about their children with as much love as these two people who helped him. He wished his mother was home right now, loving him, helping him against his father, but this wish was impossible for now, and probably forever.

            He clenched his fists, and raised his eyes. He needed to ask the man, to see if every father was like that, or if it was only his. But the woman was faster than him.

“By the way, what’s your name?” She asked with a fond smile. “I’m pretty sure I already saw you somewhere, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

            The last statement was more for herself than him, so, Kaoru did his best to ignore it. It was impossible she already saw him, anyway, or he would have remembered her face and her scent.

“Hakaze Kaoru.”

“Huh? Strange, I already heard that name…”

            This time, it was the man. Kaoru blinked. It was impossible, he never met them before, and there was no way for them to know him. Except if they knew his father, but he really doubted it.

“We’re back!” A voice said at the entrance, and Kaoru could swear he knew that voice.

            A face came in his mind, and he really hoped he was wrong, because it meant he would die soon.

“Welcome back~” The woman answered.

            And soon, their sons appeared, and Kaoru bit his lips. There, he was done. He would never go back home in one piece.

“Sorry for being long, but Yamato insisted to-”

            The young man in front of them stopped, his eyes staring at him, a surprised look on his face.

“Hakaze...dono…?”

“Ah, hello, Souma-kun…”

            Souma blinked, and Kaoru felt nervous.

“Ah yes! I remember now! Of course I already saw you, you’re one of UNDEAD members, right?”

            He turned his face towards the woman - as did her husband - and looked at her, confused. The only thought that came in mind was a _eh?_ he didn’t dare to express.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why are you here?” Souma asked, still confused.

And Kaoru would like to have a proper answer, something really serious, like “I came to tell them how mean you’re with me every day, Souma-kyun”, but his junior only got :

“I got lost. And your father helped me.”

“Eh?”

            Souma’s eyes went from Kaoru to his father, in disbelief, and he frowned. Then, as if he didn’t know what to answer, he just muttered he would put the food in the kitchen, and he was soon followed by a little Souma - Yamato, Kaoru guessed. When they disappeared, Souma’s mother stated:

“I’m so glad that someone from Souma’s school is here. Are you friends?”

“Friends, huh,” Kaoru repeated. “We’re  in the same club…”

            She didn’t seem to understand they weren’t really friends, but more like acquaintance, senior and junior, because the smile on her lips grew bigger

“Oooh? The Marine Life Club, right?”

“Yes.”

“I’m glad he has friends~” She stated and Kaoru was about to rectify her, but she continued: “He never brings friends home. The only ones who came were Hasumi-kun and Kiryu-kun, but it’s always to ask permission about things and others.”

“I prefer them to do that rather than to find Souma in strange places.” His father stated, finishing his tea.

“They’re young, let them having fun.”

“They can have fun, but they don’t need to do stupid things.” The man sighed.

            _All fathers are the same_ , Kaoru noticed, taking a sip of his tea. He remembered a day where he and Joji left the house without permission to play at a park near their house. When their father found them, they had been scolded and punished, and Kaoru remembered having cried until the hour to sleep. It was only when his father came and took him in a hug that he had felt better. _Ah, it was the moment he didn’t want to rule my future._ At this time, they could talk, but it was almost ten years ago, now, and a lot of things had happened. _What was doing mom, by the way…? I don’t remember._

“Stupid things,” his wife repeated, “do I have to remind you everything stupid you’ve done when you were younger?”

“No, thank you.”

            The blush on the man’s face was dubious and Kaoru wondered what the man could have done in his youth, that wanted to hide. _Is it the same with Dad?_ Now he thought about it, he didn’t know a lot of things about his father. He only knew he was on bad terms with his parents, and that was all. _Maybe I should ask…_

            Souma came back, still followed by his mini-me who stared at him with a wondering look, behind his black glasses. Kaoru smiled, and the boy answered it with a brighter smile. At least, one of them didn’t try to slice him! _A good boy._

“Ah, Souma, could you lend your phone to Hakaze-kun? His is discharged, and we want to warn his family that he’s here.”

“Huh… Sure.”

            Souma wasn’t happy at all, but he asked him to follow him, because his phone was in his room. Kaoru didn’t complain, knowing that his junior was probably doing that not to stay with his parents. But it meant that he could slice him once in his room, and Kaoru wondered if it wasn’t better to stay in the living room. But he couldn’t, of course, because Souma was waiting for him at the entrance of the room. So, Kaoru bowed in front of the adults, and followed Souma.

            They arrived in his room, and Kaoru was half-surprised by the decorations. The walls were covered with articles about the ancient Japan, and turtles. They were also pictures hanged, and Kaoru noticed it was pictures of Akatsuki, but also UNDEAD. On the moment, he wondered why, but then remembered that Adonis was Souma’s friend, and it probably was that reason.

            Then, he noticed Souma’s bed, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What is fun?”

“I can’t believe I was right: you sleep in a futon!”

“Hmf, a problem with it?”

“Not at all. But don’t you have back problems?”

            Souma blinked before shaking his head.

“Anyway. Why are you here?” The purple-haired young man asked, lending his phone.

“I told you,” Kaoru sighed, “I got lost, and I met your father on the way. When I asked for help, he decided to bring me here because of the thunder.”

“How did you get lost here? I mean, it’s impossible to enter the estate, except…” Souma frowned, then blinked. “Oh, the park.”

            Kaoru arched an eyebrow. It wasn’t the first time one of the members of this family told him that, and he would start believing that this estate was protected. It was a stupid idea, but that place was strange, and Kanzaki were too.

            The young man typed a text to his father, apologizing for going back later than he should, explaining him the situation. He hoped the man wouldn’t get mad at him, but there were a few chances that it wouldn’t happen, so he prepared himself to get scolded once again. When he sent the text, lightning hit near the house, and he startled and closed his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

            _Ah, if I tell him I’m scared of thunders, he will make fun of me._

“I’m perfectly fine.” He answered, opening his eyes.

            Souma didn’t believe him as he arched his eyebrows, but he said nothing. Minutes later, as they were silent, someone knocked on the door, and the mini-Souma entered.

“Mother and Father wants to see both of you.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because of the thunderstorm.”

            Kaoru tilted his head, and looked at Souma who just shrugged. The two of them followed Yamato, and for the second time in one day, Kaoru was in Kanzaki’s living room.

“Is there a problem?”

            Lightning stroke again, just behind them, giving the parents a scaring silhouette. If Kaoru would have been alone, he would have hidden under his blankets, or better, under his bed. Near them, the TV was turned on, with a weather broadcast. Kaoru didn’t pay attention to it and stood in front of his junior’s parents, hoping nothing bad was happening.

“The forecast just said that the thunderstorm won’t stop before tomorrow morning,” Souma’s mother explained, “and that it won’t get weaker before that.”

“Eh?”

“It seems that you’ll have to stay here for the night, Hakaze-kun.” His father added. “Can I have your home’s phone number? I’ll rather explain the situation to your father by myself.”

“A-Ah, yes. I’m sorry for bothering you once again…”

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

            _Actually, it is… If I hadn’t argued with the old man, I wouldn’t be here._ Knowing he would get scolded more the next day, Kaoru gave his father’s number, explaining that nobody answered the house’s phone. Souma’s father smiled, and asked for Souma’s phone, before leaving the room. Kaoru wondered if there was only Souma who had a mobile phone, or if there was a phone here. They probably had one, but he guessed that they knew it was cheaper to call a mobile phone with another one.

“Okay, I’ll go prepare the dinner.”

“Do you need help?” Kaoru asked, feeling guilty because they were adding another plate for him. “I can cook.”

“You can?” Souma asked, surprised.

“Who do you think cook my bento, Souma-kun?”

“Your mother?”

            _I wish…_

“Huh, no. She… can’t really. It could be my sister, but she said that she wasn’t my maid when I suggested it years ago.”

            And she had left the house after having punching him in the shoulder. That day, he had starved. _Actually, the problem is all the family. I should change it. How do I do that?_ Souma’s mother laughed, and finally answered:

“It’s fine, don’t worry. You’re our guest.”

            She patted him on the head, Kaoru blushed in front of such a beautiful smile. He wondered if all the mothers were like that. He hoped his mother was, but for that, she needed to wake up. And it wouldn’t be in a near future.

“Instead, you should prepare Souma’s room for the night.”

“Eh? Because he will sleep in _my_ room?”

“He’s your friend, no? Besides, where do you want him to sleep?”

“In the garden.”

“Souma, be kinder with people around you.”

“Fine, fine…” He sighed, going forwards the stairs.

“The spare futon is in the wardrobe of our room.” His mother continued, leaving the living room.

“Okay.”

            Kaoru followed his junior till his room.

“Stay here, I’m coming back.”

            Sure, he could stay alone in the room while the lightnings kept striking outside. _Calm down, Kaoru, you’re safe, under a roof. The only thing you need to fear is Souma’s katana._ The said katana was lying at the bottom of Souma’s futon. The blond-haired young man took advantage of the situation to look around.

            There was a desk in front of the window, and without daring approaching it because of the lightnings, he noticed there were books and pens, and he guessed that Souma was surely doing his homework before his mother sent him in an errand. _Like the good high schooler he is._

            Then, he decided to come closer to the wall with Akatsuki’s and UNDEAD’s pictures. He noticed a picture of Rei alone, and he smiled, because he knew it very well. It was one of the surprise pictures in a photoset they sold during one of the dreamfes. There were four pictures like that, one for each member, and fans couldn’t choose it. Souma probably bought one for Adonis, and got Rei. _Maybe I should ask him if he wants to exchange it for Adonis? Kotone got him and she wanted Rei._

            The door opened, and Kaoru turned towards it, just in time to notice Souma struggling with the futon. He came near him to help him, and they put in place the bed near Souma’s, but not to close, because Kaoru feared to be killed during the night.

“I can’t believe I have to sleep with you.” Souma muttered, and Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

“Listening to you, it looks like we’re going to make love, Souma-kun~” He said and he got a glare from his junior. “And, you know, I’m not into men~”

“Yes, _I know_ , Hakaze-dono.” Souma answered, emphasizing his sentence. “You’re such a disgrace, I can’t believe you’re in this estate!”

            He took his katana and was about to draw it when someone knocked on the door. He took a deep breath.

“Yes?”

            Souma’s father entered and put a surprised look on his face.

“What are you doing?”

            For sure, the scenery must be really strange to the man: his son, his katana in hand, in front of Kaoru, the futon barely prepared at their foot. _Oops._

“I… asked Souma-kun how his training was going.” Kaoru lied

“Souma, I already told you not to do your kata in your room.”

“I’m sorry. I was eager to show him.”

            _Sure you were._ He was about to show him his kata and slice him, certainly. He didn’t doubt of his capacity of using that sword very well, and didn’t want to be a training puppet for him. Souma’s father sighed, and patted his son’s head, and for a moment, Kaoru also wanted to be patted by this man’s hand, like his father did when he was a child. _Life was easier when I was a child. I didn’t know what he wanted from me, and mom was there…_

“I talked with your father, and everything is settled.” He explained, giving back the phone to his son.

“I’m really sorry for that.”

“How many times will we have to tell you it’s fine?” The man sighed. “You couldn’t predict the thunderstorm.”

            But he could have watched where he was going, and he wouldn’t have arrived here. Not that it was a bad thing: he had learned more about Souma in a whole hour than more than a year at school.

“Finish to prepare the futon, and come in the dining room. The dinner's almost ready.”

            Then, the man left the room, letting the two schoolmates alone. They didn’t talk while getting the futon ready, and they went to the dining room where Kanzaki’s family were already waiting. They sat side by side (not that they got the choice, the parents did it on purpose), and the dinner, a delicious tonkatsu prepared with love by Missus Kanzaki, went well. It surprised Kaoru, who was accustomed to argument during that time, but at Kanzaki, it was more a quiet discussion, often started by a curious 10 years-old Yamato. The fact that the brothers were six years apart made him realized that if Souma was so strict with himself, then it might be because he wanted to be a model for his younger brother. Kaoru could understand it, but he wanted to remind his junior that one day, Yamato might take another path than his.

            Once the dinner eaten, Kaoru and Souma did the cleaning, then took their baths and spent time in the samurai-like’s room. When it was time to sleep, they went under their blankets. Lightnings were still striking, and the thunder growled, making the blond-haired young man hide.

“What are you doing?” Souma asked.

“Huh, making sure you didn’t hide something dangerous when I was in the shower.”

“Don’t say nonsense. I’m not a coward, I won’t kill you that way.”

“Good to know that you will kill me, though.” Kaoru answered with a grin, letting only the top of his head leaving the blanket.

            He saw Souma rolling his eyes, then taking something under his own blanket. Before Kaoru was able to glimpse, something soft hit his head, and when he took it in his hands, he saw a turtle. A plush one.

“What is it?”

“Father told me you were afraid of thunders.”

“Me? Afraid of thunders? Nah, never.”

            The thunder growled, Kaoru hid.

“Sure.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“A phobia isn’t funny, Hakaze-dono. I’m not like that. I’m…” He hesitated. “I’m afraid of the dark…”

Oh. It would explain the nightlight then.

“Anyway, I lend you the turtle for tonight. You can hold it when you’re scared.”

            That was really kind of Souma, especially towards him. Souma turned off the nightlight - it surprised Kaoru and the purple-haired young man explained him it was fine when there was someone with him - and once done, Souma turned his back. That was when something clicked in his head.

“Wait. Why do you sleep with a plush?”

            The only answer he got was another plush on the head, and it made him chuckle.

 


	3. Chapter 3

                The next morning was a little hard for Kaoru, who wasn’t accustomed to sleep in a futon, and more than that, somewhere else than his own home. The last events of his life came back in mind minutes later, when he saw Souma, sleeping in a futon near him, his face turned towards him, his long hair drawing lines on his cheeks, a fish plush in front of him. Kaoru stared at him, and muttered:

“And you wondered why I took you for a girl… Seriously?”

            He looked around to watch at Souma’s digital clock, and huffed when he read the big 5:00. So, he turned on the other side and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep once again. He took the turtle between his arms, and rubbed it like when he was a child. He didn’t really need it, after all even if it was still raining, the thunderstorm seemed to be over, but it was comforting. It reminded him his mother. He wanted to pay her a visit, but his phone was uncharged, and it would be better to go back home anyway. _The old man will kill me…_ He smiled. It would be a bad day, again, but this time, he just had to pay attention once the argument would be over. He didn’t want to run into Mister Kanzaki again. Not that he was mean, but Kaoru knew he wouldn’t appreciate it.

            He woke up two hours later, when Souma’s clock rang, and he startled. He heard a chuckle, and when he turned his face towards Souma, he got hit by how handsome his junior truly was, before pushing the thought away. No way he was going to find a man handsome, and even less Souma of all the people. He was pretty sure it was because of his long purple hair that stopped at his hips. He knew it was stupid, because Wataru Hibiki had hair longer than that, and he had never seen him like a woman. _I have never seen him sleep either._

“I just noticed,” Souma arched an eyebrow, “but your pajama is full of little foxes!”

“Yes, and?”

“It’s cute~”

“...”

“... Well, huh, good morning…?”

“Good morning, Hakaze-dono.”

            They stared at each other for a moment, before Souma shook his head, and reminded him that they had to prepare for going to school. Kaoru pulled a face, but hurried up. They cleaned themselves, put their uniforms, went to the dinner room where a wonderful breakfast already waited for them. _Souma is lucky to have such a delicious breakfast,_ he thought while eating his rice. At home, they didn’t really take a breakfast, and so Kaoru usually brought pastries on the way to school.

“Thank you very much for everything.” He finally said once they were ready to leave.

“It was a pleasure,” Miss Kanzaki answered with a smile, “please, take an umbrella, it’s still raining.”

“But-”

“You can bring it back another day, don’t worry.” She continued, giving him a black umbrella. Take care on the way, both of you.”

            She smiled, a smile so soft, bright, and gentle that it reminded his mother, so much that he wanted to hug her. _Don’t do that without any good reason, Kaoru._ They bowed in front of the woman, and finally, left the house.

            On their way, Kaoru noticed that Souma greeted the people they met, calling them uncles and aunts for a few, sometimes just by their names (and the honorifics, of course), and they answered him back with respect, as if a young man of sixteen years old was more important than fifties years old people.

“Is your whole family living here?” Kaoru laughed.

            He was lucky that his family didn’t live near his home, because he would go crazy. They were all hypocrites…

“...Are you stupid?”

“Hey! Don’t insult me, Souma-kyun, I’m your senior~”

“This is the Kanzaki estate, so of course, my whole family lives here.”

“Wait, are you telling me that… All these places belong to your family?”

“Yes.”

“But it’s like a… village.”

“It is a village, with barriers, but you passed them through the park, so you couldn’t see them.”

“I.. You. Who is the chef?”

“...My father?”

“Does it mean you’re the next chef!?”

“Yes.”

            Souma had answered with a disconcerting calm. Kaoru, he, was boiling of curiosity and wonder inside him. He didn’t know that Kanzaki were such a rich family. More than that, to get a whole village for them, they were probably very important. They crossed the village, rain hitting their umbrella, and then Kaoru was able to see the barriers, and almost punched himself: he should have noticed them, they were tall enough for that, and there was a big door for the entrance. When they passed it, the two person guarding it looked at Kaoru with a surprised look. _Yeah, me too…_

“I can’t believe it…” He muttered when he turned his face towards the village.

            It was a really big estate, and he couldn’t believe he never heard of it even once in his life. Or maybe he did, but never paid attention to it?

“We should hurry.”

“I follow you, I really don’t know that part of the town.”

“Where are you living?”

When Kaoru explained him, Souma’s eyes opened wide.

“And you walked from your home to here…? Without noticing? It’s a really long way!”

            And a long way, it was, Kaoru confirmed once they were in front of Yumenosaki Academy, because they had to change their metro three times, and it took more than a hour.

“And you do that every day?”

“Yes.”

            Okay, maybe he would see him another way, now. Being able to arrive earlier every day, and having so much energy all day long, was something Kaoru wasn’t able to do.

“Okay, you got points in my esteem.”

“I don’t want to be in a disgrace’s esteem.”

“Ouch, it hurts.”

            Souma huffed and suddenly stopped his walk. Kaoru did too, wondering what was happening, until he noticed Rei standing in front of the entrance. He heard Souma muttering something, bowing in front of the man once they were in front of him, and then left quickly without any more word.

“Kaoru-kun, your friend is really strange.”

“You realize it only now? I mean, he has a katana.”

“Yes, but he acts more strangely when I’m here.”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

            But Kaoru never got his answer because Wataru took this very moment to approach them. He just shrugged and left them talk, going to class, where he heard Keito’s soft voice.

“You shouldn’t be here in your state! Go back home!”

“Oh, okay, I’ll go, thank you for the day-off, Hasumi-kun!” Kaoru answered with a grin, entering the room.

            He didn’t pay attention to the glance he got, and patted Tenshouin’s shoulders who had to bear with the lecture. Sometimes, Kaoru wondered if Keito weren’t actually Eichi’s mother. Couldn’t he let live a little bit? Sure, the last time he did, it broke a lot of things in school, but now that everything was fine, he didn’t see the problem. At least, he seemed in a good health, this time. It wasn’t Keito’s opinion, though, because he continued to scold him.

“Can’t you let him alone, Mother?” Kaoru asked, bored. “He’s big enough to know what to do.”

“I agree with Kaoru-kun~” Rei said, entering the room, followed by Wataru who stood in front of Keito.

“My rival~ I, Hibiki Wataru, will show you a wonderful trick~”

“I don’t care, Hibiki!”

“Come with me!”

“No! Lessons will start-”

            But he wasn’t able to end his sentence as Wataru forced him to leave the class with him, freeing Eichi of his friend’s lecture.

“Thank you.” Eichi smiled, relieved.

“And I would have thought you would be able to protect yourself from his lecture.” Rei said.

“Oh, I’m accustomed to it.” Eichi sighed. “But I really didn’t want to hear one today.”

“He’s just worried for you.”

“I know, but I don’t want to stay at the hospital for weeks without doing anything.”

“Are you confessing that you should be at the hospital right now, Tenshouin-kun?”

“Me? I’m an angel~

“Sure. I guess Hibiki-kun helped you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

            Kaoru stared at them, in disbelief. _Since when are they… Oh, I don’t care._ Soon, the lessons started (Keito almost came back late, and Kaoru didn’t miss Eichi’s little grin for that), and the morning was boring, as usual. The rain was hitting the windows, and it was the only noise they could heard, except for the pens on the paper. The morning wasn’t fast, but when the bell finally rang for noon, Kaoru put his hand in his jacket and took his wallet, before hurrying up towards the canteen. Next time he decided to get lost, he would prepare a bento, and took his school bag too.

“Hakaze-dono.” He heard, and he turned towards Souma, who was really unhappy.

            Did he do something wrong? At least, he didn’t get the disgrace treatment.

“Yes, Souma-kun?”

“My mother put this in my bag.” He stated, handing him a little black box. “For you.”

“For me? What is it?”

“A bentô.”

“But…”

“Don’t but me and take it. I would like to eat too.”

            Without saying a word, Kaoru took the box, and stared at it, still in disbelief.

“Thank your mom for me~ I’ll give you the box back once I have cleaned it.”

“You can bring it back yourself when you can.” Souma shrugged. “Just make sure to come from the main door, this time.”

“Eh? You won’t slice me if I come?”

“My parents like you.” He answered as if it was an obvious reason.

            Then, he looked behind Kaoru, blushed, and muttered a “I have to go”, before leaving. _Eh?_

“Kaoru-kun~”

            Kaoru turned towards Rei, who was holding a bento box too, and smiling at him. Near him was Kanata, and really, it was a strange picture.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to eat with us?”

            In normal time, Kaoru would have refused because he had a date, but it was raining, and his date was probably cancelled since his phone was discharged and he couldn’t talk with the girl of the day.

“Won’t I bother you?”

            Rei rolled his eyes, but didn’t answer.

“I would be happy if Kaoru “eats” with us.” Kanata said.  “I asked Souma earlier, he wanted to come too.”

“Ah?”

“But when I said that Rei would be here, he said he was “busy”.”

            That was strange. Souma would have done everything to be able to eat with Kanata, and yet, he ran away when Rei had been mentioned. Did he have a problem with his leader? That was strange given he had a picture on his wall…

“I’ll convince him to come.” He finally said. “Where are you eating?”

            Once he was told where he had to join them, Kaoru hurried up to Souma’s class. He found him eating alone, and he would have expected to see him with Adonis. But his unit mate was nowhere to see, and finally, he shrugged. He entered the room, under some of the second-year’s strange looks, and stopped in front of Souma.

“It’s strange to see you alone~”

“Adonis-dono isn’t here, today.”

            Oh. It was strange. Was he ill? Coming from him, it was rare, but it proved that he was human, after all. Kaoru started wondering if he was some kind of god, or something like that.

“What do you want?”

            The tone was dry, and it hurts Kaoru a little. Though, he tried to hide it with a grin and said:

“After the night we spent together, I would have thought you’ll be more gentle with me, darling~”

            Wait. Did he just…?

“For someone who always says that he’s not interested in men, you say that really casually.” Souma answered suspiciously.

            _Yes, that’s what I was thinking too…_

“What do you want?” He finally repeated.

“Do you have a problem with Sakuma?”

“Huh? No.”

“Sure? Because you ran away this morning, and you also ran away when Kanata-kun told you we are eating with him.”

“That’s just an impression.”

“An impression that Sakuma got too, then. Do you hate him?”

“No!”

            Souma screamed it, attracting all the looks towards him. He lowered his head and blushed, and Kaoru found it cute. _I can’t believe I find him cute for the second time today._ It was terrible. He probably caught a cold staying under the thunderstorm.

“So, there’s no reason for you not to eat with us, right?”

“...”

“Besides, eating alone is sad. And Shinkai-kun was really upset when you refused.” Kaoru explained. “He was on the verge of crying.”

            The last part was a lie, but Kaoru wouldn’t be surprised if it wasn’t. Who knew with Kanata? He was a weirdo (but he liked him that way).

“...Was he?”

“Yes.”

            Souma stared at his bento box, and then closed it, before standing.

“I’m only doing it for him.”

“Haha, let’s go! He’ll be really happy to see you!”

            Souma huffed and left the room, Kaoru following him. He took note that Kanata’s feeling was a good way to get what he wanted from Souma (not that he would need it in the future, he didn’t plan to spend every meal with him), but also that he still didn’t know what was Souma’s problem with Rei.

            Maybe this meal would be a good way to understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


	4. Chapter 4

“Souma, I’m happy you came!” Kanata said when he noticed Kaoru arriving with Souma.

            The third-year highschool student was proud of his success, and was about to exclaim it, but he heard a whisper from Souma and it made him think more about his problem.

_“It’s only for Shinkai-dono… You do it for him…”_

            Really, what was Souma’s problem with Rei? Had he been offended by him? Was he angry because he was against Fine? No, Souma disliked Fine, so he probably didn’t care at all. So, what was happening?

            He let Souma sat between the two of them, and they started eating quietly. It was rare for Kaoru to eat with someone else, but it wasn’t that bad, he decided. It was even fun, especially when Kanata and Rei started saying nonsense, soon following by him. Between them, Souma stayed quiet for a while and, suddenly, he laughed. Kaoru blinked, surprised, Rei grinned, and Kanata was being Kanata.

“Bubble bubble~ I’m glad that Souma is “laughing”. I thought you were in a bad “mood”.”

“I wasn’t, though.” Souma answered once he was calmer.

“That was surely because I saw his pajama, and he was ashamed.” Kaoru teased.

“I’m not ashamed of my pajama. Don’t take your dreams for reality, disgrace!”

“I’m glad Souma and Kaoru are “getting along” now. I was afraid you would never.”

“We don’t have the same definition for getting along, Kanata.” Rei answered with a jaded look.

            Kaoru agreed with Rei. They weren’t getting along, it was just a senior teasing his junior in the purest custom. He wasn’t interested in getting along with men, anyway, and less with Souma. Sure, his father was caring, and his mother was a masterchef, and they welcomed him as if he was a member of the family, but it didn’t mean he would get along with Souma, no more than now at least.

“Why do you know Kanzaki-kun’s pajama, Kaoru-kun?” Rei asked and Kaoru froze.

“A long story, but I ended sleeping at Kanzaki’s last night.”

“Does it explain why you don’t have a bag, today?”

“Yeah…”

“He’s such a disgrace, getting lost and entering the Kanzaki’s estate…!”

“Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose! “

            Kaoru poked Souma, and earned a glare from him. He thought that the young man would draw his katana, but on the contrary, Souma poked him back, surprising him. He hadn’t expected them, and so did Souma himself.

“Hehe, you’re really “getting along”.”

“Ah, children.” Rei huffed.

“I’m not a child.” Souma replied back, frowning.

            He folded his arms and turned towards Rei, unhappy. _Ohoh, will he confront Rei? Will we know what’s happening?_

“You have to prove it, then.” Rei stated. “Prove me that you’re an adult, Kanzaki-kun, and I won’t call you a child anymore.”

            Souma opened his mouth, like for saying something, but closed it suddenly, his eyes opening wide and his face red.

“W-what…?”

“What, what?”

            This time, it was Rei’s turn to frown in misunderstanding. Kaoru and Kanata watched them, one not understanding what was happening, and the other repeating “bubble” every now and then. Then, Souma stood up, muttered a “I remember I have something to do” and left without any more words.

“... What happened exactly?”

“That’s a good question.”

            Rei seemed really confused, and it was so rare to see him in that state that if his phone hadn’t be discharged, he would have taken a picture of his friend and leader. Between them, Kanata didn’t seem disturbed by what just happened, on the contrary.

“Souma is an “adult” more than you think.” He stated.

“Wait, what?”

            But Kanata didn’t answer and stood up, saying he needed to go to the fountain. Kaoru and Rei watched him leave.

“What does he mean?” Kaoru asked.

“I don’t know.”

            It bothered Kaoru. Kanata seemed to know something about Souma, but not him. _Ah, I don’t care, he’s a man after all._ Yet, it bothered him but didn’t understand why.

“You know what? I’ll search for Souma-kun and ask him directly!”

“Straight like that?”

“Yes, why?”

“The both of you became closer, huh?”

“No? We’re not closer than before.” Kaoru said, confused. “That’s not because I got lost and ended spending the night at his home that we’re closer, Sakuma-san.”

“Hm… How is his family?”

“Compared to mine? Really good.” Kaoru sighed.

            Or maybe it was an illusion. Maybe Souma’s parents made believe everything was fine, like his father always did when there was a guest at home. He didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to believe Souma’s family was perfect.

“Anyway, I’ll find him.”

“We have a class in twenty minutes, so take care.”

“Yeah yeah, they’re accustomed~”

            He heard Rei sigh and left the place, following quickly the path Souma took. He probably went back to his classroom, so he went there first, but he didn’t find him, strangely enough. _Huh? Where could he have gone?_ Souma could either be in the clubroom, or in the toilets. Or maybe with Hasumi or Kiryu. Kaoru didn’t want to meet Hasumi or Kiryu now, so he decided to search in the toilets, just in case.

            When he opened the door, he was glad to find Souma, sat on the ground, eyes closed. He seemed at peace, more than earlier. Kaoru closed the door, came closer to the young man, and knelt before him. He stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was sleeping or not, and startled when he heard him say:

“What do you want, disgrace?”

“How do you know it was me?”

“Your footsteps.”

“My…” Kaoru blinked. “I can’t believe you can recognize it.”

“Everyone has different footsteps.” Souma explained, opening his eyes and watching him. “You just need to notice it, and you know who is who.”

“Wow. Did you learn that with your training?”

“Kendo is a good sport. You should try.”

“Eh? Are you trying to enrolling me in your dojo, Souma-kyun?” Kaoru laughed and patted his head. “Nah nah, sports aren’t for me.”

“Even surfing?”

“ _Except_ surfing.”

            Souma smiled, and Kaoru sat beside him, his knees hurting him.

“So, what do you want?”

“Can you explain me what’s the problem with Sakuma-san?”

“There’s no problem with Sakuma-dono.” Souma arched an eyebrow.

“There is. This morning, when you saw him, you said something and ran away. When Kanata told you there would be Rei with us, you refused. And you confronted him earlier, and acted strangely after that.” Kaoru enumerated. “There’s something happening, and I would like to understand.”

“That’s not…”

            Souma stopped and started playing with one of his lock, and it was the first time he saw him doing something like that. He looked like a girl, like that, an annoyed girl who had been caught red-handed.

“I can’t tell you.” Souma finally answered.

“Why?”

“Because you’re too close of him.”

“Eh?”

“And also, you won’t like it.”

“Wait. Do you hate him?”

“No!”

            Souma’s sudden sputter surprised Kaoru who startled. If he hadn’t understood that he didn’t hate Rei, then Kaoru was the stupidest man in the world.

“So, why do you…”

“Lessons will start soon, we should go.”

“Souma-kun.”

“I don’t want to be late because of you, disgrace!”

            Kaoru pouted, but finally nodded and followed Souma, unsatisfied with their conversation. The mystery was still there, and Kaoru accepted that mission: he would discover Souma’s secret!

 

* * *

 

 

            When he arrived in the dining room, the first person he saw was Kotone, who took him in his arms.

“Welcome back~”

“I’m back, yeah. Sorry for yesterday.”

“No, it’s fine.” She answered, shaking her head. “It was just really strange not to have dinner with you.”

“Eh, you didn’t miss me?”

“Not at all!”

“You’re a bad big sis!”

            She laughed and messed his hair, before kissing his forehead.

“I love you, Kaoru.”

“I love you too. Dad isn’t here?”

“He is.” And her smile disappeared. “He’s in his office.”

“I guess I have to go, huh…”

            He wasn’t delighted about that, but he didn’t have a choice. So, he said “farewell” to his sister in a dramatic way that made her laugh (“You idiot, you won’t die! It’s your turn to cook!”), and he walked towards his father’s office. Once in front of the door, he took a deep breath, and knocked, and after a “Yes?”, he entered the room.

            His father was sat at his desk, filling some piece of papers that Kaoru didn’t want to understand. He came closer and said not so loud:

“Hello, I’m back…”

            His father turned towards him and stood so quickly that for a moment, Kaoru didn’t understand what was happening. He then realized that his father was touching him everywhere, as if he was seeking for something.

“What are you doing?”

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Huh, no? Why? Did something happen?”

“You were in a house of someone I don’t know, Kaoru.” His father said with a sigh. “It could have been a kidnapping in disguise. I’m relieved you’re fine.”

            What? Was his father worried?

“I was at a comrade’s. I’m fine, they treated me well. Maybe too much, I felt like a prince.” He joked.

            It wasn’t totally wrong.

“Good. I should thank them, then.” He seemed to think before continuing: “I know, let’s invite your friend.”

“Huh, what?”

“They accommodated you for a night, we’ll do the same with their son.”

“I’m… not sure Kanzaki-kun would like it…” Kaoru whispered.

            But it could be a good way to make him spit his secret out. It was a good idea, given without notice by his father. But Kaoru wasn’t sure it was hundred per cent good, as he didn’t want someone to meet his family.

“So, if you want to invite him, please do. Saturday will be good.”

“Are you sure?” Kaoru arched an eyebrow. “I know you don’t like being bothered when you can rest.”

“I am sure, Kaoru. Invite your friend here.”

            Okay, who was this man? Where was his true father? It was too good to be real.

“Okay, I’ll tell him.”

“Good.”

“I’ll… let you work without bothering you.”

“Yes, take care, do your homework, take a rest.”

“I’ll prepare katsudon for tonight, is that fine?”

“Yes, it is.”

            Kaoru nodded and opened the door of the office, ready to leave, when his father said once again:

“I’m glad you’re back, Kaoru.”

“I’m glad too. Have fun with your work.”

            He closed the door and stared into the void. Then, he shrugged, and went back to his room, where he charged his phone and sent a text to Morisawa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


	5. Chapter 5

            Kaoru closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on the woman sleeping in a bed. “Hello. Sorry not to have come before today.”

            He disliked that place. He disliked the white walls, and the blue curtains. He disliked the smells, terrible, announcing bad things… But he loved the sleeping woman. He came closer to the bed and took her hand in his.

“Mom, your nail polish is disappearing. Let me help you put a new one, okay~?”

            He got no answer, of course. He didn’t get a single one for ten years now, and he knew he wouldn’t hear it soon. Sometimes, he just wondered why his father kept hope, but he didn’t dare to ask. Wouldn’t he be a bad son if he did something like that, anyway? He opened the desk besides her, took a nail polish, a blue one this time, and started applying it. He loved doing that: it appeased him, and he almost forgot where he was. While painting his mother’s nail, he told her his school life, and all the argues he had with his father. At first, he disliked to do the latter, but he did it a day he couldn’t handle it anymore, and he had felt released, as if a burden had left his shoulders. And since then, he told his mother. He knew he should talk about it with his siblings, or a friend, or even with his father himself, but he didn’t dare, and it was easier to talk with his mother.

“By the way, two days ago, I argued with dad and ended up in Kanzaki’s place.” He stated. “You know him, right? It’s the boy with the katana.” He chuckled. “We’re in the same club. We were both surprised to see each other. I slept at his home, and it was good to spend a dinner without arguing with someone.” And good wasn’t a word strong enough. “Also, he knows about my phobia, now, and I know his. I didn’t expect him to tell me about it…”

            Now, he understood better why he hadn’t been really comfortable the first time he came in the club. At this time, the place was darker, only enlighten by the tanks’ lights. Now he thought about it, since Souma joined them, the room was more enlighten. Kanata probably knew Souma’s phobia. He was a true mother to him, sometimes a little bit harsh.

“Souma has two… No, three mothers, and two fathers! His true parents, of course, and then his unit members, Hasumi and Kiryu. Hasumi is the mother, and Kiryu the father. And the third mother is Kanata-kun. Hm… Does it mean I’m his father!? It means that I’m Kanata’s husband, right? I rather not…” He sighed.

            Not that he disliked Kanata, but he wasn’t into men. He preferred remind his classmates, especially since he hit on two men before, being Nazuna and Souma. He had thought they were girls, though, so he had an excuse.

“It reminds me that dad wants to invite Souma-kyun at home on Saturday.” He continued, finishing to polish his mother’s nails. “I’ll leave you earlier, because I have to go in his home to ask the permission to kidnap him. And to give back the bento box. Do you know? Souma’s mother is a masterchef! Not as good as you, though! You’ll always be my masterchef~”

            He chuckled and let go of her hands. Then, when it was time for him, he glanced a last time at his mother, smiled, and left the room.

* * *

 

            Kaoru didn’t know he would have been in front of the Kanzaki house so fast after the night he spent here. The guard at the door let him enter, as if they had been ordered to let him. It was probably his imagination, though. He took a deep breath, the bento box in his hands, and rang the bell. A few minutes later, the door was open, and Miss Kanzaki appeared. A smile appeared on her lips when she noticed him and she exclaimed:

“Ah, Hakaze-kun! Welcome! It’s nice to see you! How are you?”

            _Are all the mothers like that?_ He wondered. It was interesting.

“Hello! I’m fine, thank you, and you? I’m sorry to bother you, but I came to give you back your bento box.”

“Ah, you didn’t need, you could have given it to Souma.”

            _But I needed to come here, anyway, so it’s fine for me._

“I know, but I preferred thanking you face to face. Thank you very much for the bento, it was really good. “

“I’m glad you liked it. I was afraid to have put something you dislike.”

“No, no, I’m not picky with food.”

“Good! If only Souma and Yamato could be the same…”

            She seemed disappointed by that fact, and Kaoru took notes that Souma didn’t seem as perfect as he wanted to be seen. _Everyone has their flaws, after all._ It was fun, though, to imagine Souma selecting his food.

“Anyway, thank you for bringing back the box.”

“It’s normal.” Kaoru said. Now, it was time. “Also… I have something to ask…”

“Yes?”

            _My father would like to repay you by taking care of your son for a night._ It was a stupid thing to say.

“I would like to invite Souma for the night, on Saturday. I was wondering if it was possible.”

“If Souma is okay with that, I don’t see the problem.”

“I didn’t ask him yet…”

“Oh? Then, let’s ask him now!”

“Eh?”

“They’re at the dojo. Let’s go!”

“Eeeh!?”

            She closed the door and pushed him. _Wait, what?_ She took his arm and he was forced to follow her. They walked quickly forwards another building, a big one too, near the house, and when they stood in front of the open door, they could hear voices. They removed their shoes at the entrance and entered the dojo.

            Kaoru knew that the Kanzaki was an important kendo clan, but he hadn’t expected it to be so big, and with a lot of members. Yet again, he hadn’t expected the Kanzaki to have their own estate, proving they were richer than his family was (and he felt like a fool for thinking he was richer than Kanzaki Souma, when his comrade was probably as rich as - or even more than - Eichi Tenshouin).

            He looked around, searching for Souma but no matter what, he wasn’t in the crowd surrounding the two people in the center. He noticed Yamato, though, his mask in his hand, his eyes locked on the two people.

“Oh, we arrive in time.”

“Ah? Why?”

“Souma is going to spar with his father.”

            The woman seemed delighted by that fact and she pushed him a little to see better. Kaoru sighed, understanding he didn’t have a choice since he talked about spending a night with Souma (wasn’t it weird worded like that?), and his eyes locked on the two fighters. Souma was probably the smallest of the two, and Kaoru wouldn’t lie: the kendo outfit suited him perfectly. It was just strange not to see his face behind that mask, but he could imagine his focused expression, his purple eyes locked on his father, every part of his body ready to move. And it moved a few seconds later, showing a terrible fight between father and son, sword and sword, and Kaoru could swear it was a settling of scores. Around him, people were pretty excited, almost jumping, as if they were seeing the battle of the century.  Sure, it was something to witness, and Kaoru could feel the tension between the two men.

“It looks like they’re going to kill each other…” He whispered.

“Kendo is a serious business, my boy.” Souma’s mother answered. “They’re enemies now, but they’ll be in good terms after that, don’t worry.”

            Kaoru wasn’t that sure, but decided to believe the woman who knew them better than him. The fight lasted for what seemed a whole hour - when it’s only been ten minutes - and soon, Souma was defeated by his father, like one of those villains in video games. The public applauded, and Kaoru followed them. He wasn’t interested in kendo, so he didn’t know at all if it had been a good match or not, but given the smile on their faces, it had been. Souma and his father removed their mask, the latter with a satisfied smile, while the former was disappointed. Kaoru felt bad for him, and wanted to comfort him, but he remembered he was a man, and no, he wouldn’t hug Souma.

            The man came near his son and told him something in his ear that enlightened his face. Kaoru blinked: Souma’s mood was like a wave, sometimes big and good, and other times low and bad, and nobody could predict which turn it would take. Then, Souma’s father and his students bowed in front of each other, and all the kendoka left towards the locker room. But Souma noticed them and stopped in front of him, arms folded.

“Hakaze-dono, what are you doing here?”

            _Yeah, I wonder too._

“Souma, could you be more polite?”

“But I am.”

“You’re harsh.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

            Ashamed, Souma lowered his head. _I didn’t come here to see such a pity face, Souma._

“I don’t mind.” Kaoru said. “He’s young, he’s in his rebellious years.”

“Don’t give him an excuse, my boy.” Souma’s father said, coming from behind. “Besides, you’re the same age.”

            _Ow, why does it work when it’s Rei?_ He could pout, but decided to take it with a smile, as if he had done everything on purpose. Finally, he decided to answer his clubmate, explaining him that he wanted to invite to spend the night on Saturday. Souma tilted his head, surprise visible on his face, and he opened his mouth, but no sound came.

“You should answer,” his father said, “he won’t stay here all the evening waiting for it, you know?”

            _Sure I won’t, especially not for him._

“I…”

“If Souma can sleep at Kaoru’s home, can Kotoka comes home, then? You promised I could invite her soon!”

“Of course, darling.”

“Okay, I accept.”

            Kaoru blinked, surprised. He had thought Souma would have complain, or find an excuse not to come, but the fast answer hit him as a train hit a wall.

“Huh, okay, fine, then.” Kaoru answered, trying not to show his surprise. “If you want, we can spend the afternoon together too. If it’s alright, of course.” He asked, looking at his parents.

            He would prefer going to the hospital and spend time with his lovely mother, but he guessed it would be better to spend it with Souma. Even if his clubmate didn’t seem convinced.

“We could go at the Aquarium.” He offered.

“The Aquarium? Fine, let’s go! We should ask Shinkai-dono to come with us!”

“Yeah, sure…”

            It could be fun, yes, as much as Kanata didn’t think of them being… Well, no, Kanata wasn’t that stupid, right? He would understand they were spending the day, and the night, as friends, or rather as senior and junior. He didn’t even need to know that, anyway.

“It looks like you’ll have fun.” Souma’s mother commented.

            If Kanata didn’t try to jump in the tanks, or Souma didn’t try to slice him for an unknown reason.

“Ah, it means I can do it, then.” Souma’s father said suddenly. “Souma, please, on Saturday, could you let the katana at home? I have to sharpen it.”

            Souma looked at his father as if he had said the most stupid thing in the world, but nodded nevertheless. Inside him, Kaoru was relieved: now he was sure that he wouldn’t be sliced on Saturday. But he should take care, as the young man would have his sword for the school days left.

            After it was settled, Souma leaded Kaoru towards the estate’s exit. On their way, they stayed quiet, and it was so awkward that Kaoru decided to start a conversation.

“I was surprised you said yes so fast.”

“I didn’t do it for you,” the answer was, “I did it for Yamato. It’s been a while he wanted to invite his friend at home.”

            It didn’t occur to Kaoru that Souma could have done that for his brother. Actually, he hadn’t thought that Souma would do anything for him, and it reminded him of Rei Sakuma in a way. Except that Rei desperately wanted to stay by Ritsu’s sides and was violently rejected. Two pairs of brothers, two kind of relationships.

They arrived at the entrance, and bid each other a good bye. Kaoru left the place without a glance to his clubmate, and when he was far enough, watched the hour. He sighed. It was too late to go back to the hospital.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	6. Chapter 6

            The Aquarium was filled with people, and Kaoru could barely see around him. He should be accustomed, and yet, when he came there, it was with girls, not with two boys, and so he couldn’t take their hands and promise that they wouldn’t get lost. Actually, if he intended to do it, it would have been too late, anyway: Souma and Kanata were already out of his view. He wasn’t too worried, though, except for Kanata to enter one of the tanks. And he didn’t have Souma’s phone number. Everything was perfect, except that he lost the heir of a big family he promised to take care for an afternoon and a night, and someone who couldn’t help but jump in the water even though he couldn’t swim. _I should have stayed at the hospital with Mom…_

            He sighed and decided to enjoy his day, especially if his life ended soon. Besides, he was at the Aquarium to enjoy it, not to play the father. He shouldn’t have invited Souma to the Aquarium, and less Kanata. He shouldn’t have invited Souma at all, actually, it would have saved his day, but knowing his father, he would have found a way to do it behind his back.

            The young man decided to watch another tank, and he noticed a little boy with his mother. In a normal moment, he wouldn’t have cared, but he found the woman pretty, and it reminded him his own mother. She used to take him at the Aquarium, and explained him all the things she knew about the ocean. It was thanks to ther that he was there, thanks to her that he entered the Marine Life Club. He never regretted it, and he wished she woke up for him to introduce her to the club. He was sure Kanata would love her.

“Hakaze-dono?”

            Kaoru startled and turned towards Souma, arms folded, and Kanata, who was singing “bubble bubble” as if it was the most important thing to do. He blinked, and shook his head.

“You’re here! I thought you were lost!”

“What are you saying? We told you we were going to see the turtles.”

“You did?”

“We did, Kaoru, but you’re “daydreaming”, today.”

“I’m…” He rubbed his neck. “I guess I’m a little tired.” He said, staring at the woman who left the room with her son.

“Do you want to leave?”

“No, I’m fine, sorry. Let’s continue.”

            And without waiting for an answer, he walked forwards the next place.

* * *

  


“It was beautiful. “Mother Sea” is really perfect.”

“It would have been more beautiful if you hadn’t tried to jump in the tanks, Kanata-kun.”

“But “Mother Sea” was calling me.”

“If you hear voices, maybe you should see a doctor, then.”

“Are you insulting the Club President, Disgrace!?”

“Bubble, bubble~”

            Kaoru rubbed his temples, and decided to ignore Souma. especially since he didn’t have his katana. It was a good point, he should thank Souma’s father for his help. He looked at his two comrades, who were both happy, even if Souma was sending negative waves to him, but he was accustomed so he didn’t pay attention.

“Do you want to go to a café?”

“I would like to,” Kanata answered, “but my “human family” is waiting for me. We have “something” to do together.”

            His human family… Sometimes, Kanata was too strange for him, but he liked him like that after all.

“I see… So, I guess Souma-kyun and I are going home, then. Except if you want to do something else.”

“I… don’t know what to do after that. I don’t go out very often.” His junior confessed.

“Not even with Adonis?”

            Souma shook his head, and Kaoru was surprised.

“Kaoru, you should take Souma to the “café”.”

“Huh, no. I accept to go with the three of us, but not in a face to face. Not if it’s not a girl.”

“Kaoru, that’s “mean”.”

            Souma huffed and removed his white hair tie, letting his beautiful purple hair falling on his shoulders.

“There. Do I look like a girl now?”

“Well…”

“You can’t say the contrary. You thought I was a girl back when we first met.”

            Touché. He rubbed his neck, and looked away, not knowing what to say or what to do. It was true that Souma looked like a girl like that. From behind, at least. _I attract troubles every time._

“Well huh...Sorry?”

“I didn’t know,” Kanata repeated, “Kaoru, you’re too mean with “boys”. It hurts me.”

“What!? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…!” He sighed. “Fine, we’ll go to the café.”

“No. I don’t want to go somewhere if you force yourself.”

            His junior was annoying.

“We’ll go home, then.” He stated, angrily.

“Fine.”

“Sometimes, I don’t “understand” you. I will ask “Mother Sea” how to do that. You’re too weird for me.”

“Coming from you, it’s an irony, Kanata-kun.”

“Bubble, bubble~”

            While Souma tied his hair the way it was before, Kanata started to talk, commenting the fact that Kaoru and Souma would spend the night together, and that he was happy they were doing that. Like that, they would definitely get along, he thought. Kaoru didn’t contradict him, neither did Souma. It was better for him to think that. Only the two of them knew the truth hidden behind their future night together.

            In the end, Kanata left for his family business, letting Kaoru and Souma alone.

“So, you’re sure you don’t want to go to the café?”

“I already told you, Hakaze-dono.”

            Arms folded, Souma was still frowning angrily at him. _My comment displeased him, huh…_

“Listen, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to hurt you. It’s just...Well, you know, I’m not…”

“Gay, yes, I know. Everybody knows, Hakaze-dono. You keep repeating it.”

“A-ah?”

“No offense, but I’m sure that if someone is gay in your surroundings, you’re hurting them.”

            Oh. He had never thought about that.

“I mean… You don’t need to repeat it every time. And it’s not because we try to be friendly with you that we want you in our bed. We have better taste, thank you.”

“What do you mean, you have better taste!? That’s so mean! I’m handsome!”

“You are, but it’s only one of the reasons someone could love you.”

“Eeeh.”

“Also, you stating you’re straight every time, who could think that they can get you, huh?”

“...True. But it doesn’t stop some men.”

“Well, you understand what a lot of girls have to live every day, Hakaze-dono.”

“Wow, don’t look at me like that, I don’t do that.”

“I do hope, or I’ll make you atone for your sins.”

            Kaoru chuckled nervously, and after a quiet moment, they finally decided to go back home. They didn’t talk a lot, on the way, and Kaoru felt that the next evening would be really interesting if they kept continuing like that. _I’m pretty sure the old man and Souma’s father think we’re good friends. If they knew…_

            They arrived at Hakaze’s house soon. Kaoru made Souma enter first, and closed the door behind him, praying that his father wasn’t there. Unfortunately for him, Odds were against him, and he found his father sat in the sofa, reading the newspaper.

“We’re home.”

            The man raised his head, and smiled, before answering:

“Welcome home.” Then he turned towards Souma. “You must be Kanzaki-kun, right?” Souma nodded. “Nice to meet you. I hope Kaoru doesn’t annoy you.”

“Hey! I’m a kind boy!”

“Sure you are.” Souma answered, jaded. “Nice to meet you, Hakaze-dono.”

            Souma bowed, and so did Kaoru’s father after he stood up. He then smiled and explained they could do whatever they wanted and that he would call them once the dinner would be ready. Kaoru blinked, surprised that it would be his father the cook, and then thought that it was surely because he didn’t want to show a bad picture of their family. _I should bring friends more often._

            Kaoru brought Souma in his room, that was clean as if Kaoru had never slept there. He disliked mess, and so was always cleaning his room, and even his siblings’ rooms. Actually, he was often the one taking care of the house, and it didn’t bother him: instead of going away the house, he just cleaned it, having his anger against the dust instead of his father (because it was usually because of him).

            They stayed in the room until the dinner, where they ate _karaage_ done by Mister Hakaze (Kaoru kept for himself that it was his father’s specialty and that he did it only when there was a guest), and then, went back to Kaoru’s room.

“I love your sister,” Souma said once they were in pajama. “She’s fun.”

“Do you like her only because she’s fun, or because she didn’t stop to tell you stories about me?”

“Hm, maybe both. So, you love ducks, huh?”

“It’s not fun!”

“No, it’s cute. I have ducks at home, I can introduce you to them.”

“You…” Kaoru stared at Souma, his mind full of ducks. “Really!? I want!”

            Souma laughed, and it was so rare for Kaoru to hear him that he almost marked that day with a red pen. It was a pity, he thought, because Souma had a beautiful laugh, and he was pretty sure that his days would be easier if he could make him laugh every day. _And he could attract more girls than he already does._ Knowing him, though, he would still ignore them, as always. How could he do that? Souma was a mystery. If it had been Kaoru, he would have taken advantage of it to spend some time with girls: it was a good reason not to stay home with his father.

“Okay so, you’ll sleep in my bed tonight.”

“E...Excuse-me?” Souma answered, blushing. “You’re such a disgrace.”

“What? Why?” Kaoru asked, confused.

            What was his problem once again? He had done nothing wrong this time, right?

“Huh, anyway, I’ll take the futon in Kotone’s room.”

“...Oh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. I can sleep on the futon.”

“No, you’re the guest, you sleep in the bed.”

“But I’m used to futon.”

“And you should get used to bed. I’ll be back soon.”

            Kaoru left his room, not letting Souma answer, trying not to wonder why Souma reacted as if he had said something bad, then knocked at his sister’s room. She welcomed him, the futon already in her hands.

“Ah, thanks, big sis~”

“You’re welcome. Are you alright?”

“Yes, why?”

“It’s the first time you invite a friend at home, after all. Dad seemed pleased to meet Kanzaki-kun. I am too. He’s a good boy.”

“Don’t get used to see him more, though.”

“What a pity, I like him.”

“I noticed, yes.”

“Oh, don’t be angry against me~”

“I am not, but next time, don’t tell stories about me!”

“... I can’t promise that, it’s way too fun.”

            Kaoru grumbled, took the futon, and hurried up in his room while Kotone was laughing hard. He arrived in his room, where Souma was still standing at the same place, arms folded, and the blond young man let the futon fall on the ground. Once the futon was prepared, Kaoru sat on it, forcing Souma to take the bed.

“You’re annoying.”

“I know, I’m a disgrace.”

“Hmf.”

            Souma pouted, and it made Kaoru smile. They went under the blankets, ready to sleep, when Kaoru remembered something.

“Ah, I don’t have a nightlight, will it be alright?”

“I already told you that it is fine when there’s someone in the room.”

“Did you?”

“I did. The night you slept at home.”

“I don’t remember at all.”

“You remember nothing, Hakaze-dono.”

“I remember girls’ names!”

“The only thing you’re good at.”

“You’re mean!”

            Souma chuckled, and Kaoru smiled, before laughing too. He would have never thought that it would happen someday with Souma, but there was a first time to everything. They didn’t talk for a long moment, but Kaoru didn’t really mind it, as he was remembering the day they had spent with Kanata. That was when he noticed something really strange, and frowned. No, he was probably wrong…

“Souma-kun…?”

“Yes.”

“I just noticed something but… When we talked that huh… gays have better taste, you said “we”. Does it mean what I understand?”

“What do you understand, Hakaze-dono?”

            _Oh my god, Souma, don’t make me say it…_ He took a deep breath and finally asked:

“Are you...Well, you know. Do you love… men?”

            He would have never thought it was so difficult to ask a question, but it wasn’t an innocent one, after all, and it was delicate to ask something like that. Especially with your junior, and especially when you argued with him about it hours ago. Souma didn’t answer straight away, and Kaoru thought he would never have an answer, something he could understand. Or maybe was the young man planning his murder?

“I do.” The answer finally came. “Is that a problem…?”

            It was just a whisper. Kaoru thought about it. Was it a problem? He didn’t expect Souma to love men, but yet again, he didn’t show it. He didn’t flirt with him - on the contrary - and he wanted to believe the talk they had earlier. Was it a problem that Souma loved men?

“No, it isn’t.”

            A sigh of relief was heard.

“Good, because I didn’t want to struggle hiding your body.”

“You planned to kill me!?”

“You would have deserved it!”

“What!? You’re so mean!”

            Kaoru pouted and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Souma, of all the people, loved men. _Souma loves men. I wonder who else in school does too. Hm… I don’t think Kanata is… Tenshouin is. Seriously, I’ve never seen a man so fond of someone… Maybe Hibiki is too, it wouldn’t be surprising, they’re both lovey dovey. Rei… Rei… Rei…_

Something clicked in his mind. He had invited Souma that night to talk about Rei. But the new piece of informations he just got changed something.

“Souma, are you in love with Sakuma-san!?”

            Silence. Okay, maybe it wasn’t the good way to ask something like that.

“Why would I have feelings for Ritsu Sakuma. I don’t know him.”

“I wasn’t talking about the younger one, and you know it, Souma-kyun.”

“You’re annoying.” Souma sighed. “No, I’m not.”

“But…”

“Not in love, at least.”

“Eh…? What do you mean?”

            He heard sigh, and then mumbling something.

“I… Well, you know, sometimes you can’t help to be attracted by someone… physically. You can understand, you’re surely attracted to a lot of girls.”

“Oh. Ooooh, okay, I see…”

            It explained a lot. Souma wa wrong, though, he wasn’t attracted to a lot of girls. Actually, he had been for one only, and it had been when he was fourteen years old. Since then, he had never felt attracted to someone. But Souma didn’t need to know that.

“I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Please, don’t tell him.”

“Who do you think I am? I won’t, I promise. It’s your problem, not mine.”

            Fortunately, he thought, and yet, it would be his problem too if Souma and Rei started to have that kind of relationship. After all, the former was his junior and the latter his leader.

“Good. If your tongue slip, though, I’ll cut it.”

“No, thanks. I still need it.”

“Sure.”

            Kaoru rolled his eyes, took his pillow and threw it on Souma. His junior grumbled and sent it back, making laugh the blond man who took it in the face. But it didn’t bother him. For once, he enjoyed the little time he spent with Souma, even if it was the start of a difficult pillow battle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

“We already talked about that, Kaoru!”

“Yeah, and I’m making sure you understand it didn’t change!”

“You’re annoying!”

“Yeah yeah, I know, what would tell Mom if she was here!”

“Don’t bring your mother in the conversation!”

“Oh, so for once, we don’t!?”

            The two men looked at each other, before the elder one just left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kaoru huffed, and rubbed his neck, before messing his hair. It was the morning, Souma was taking his shower, and his father took this very moment to talk about his future, once again. And, of course, it escalated quickly. _I’m sorry mom, I shouldn’t have bring you in the conversation._ He huffed again, and started when he heard:

“I’m ready.”

            Kaoru turned towards Souma who was indeed ready.

“Let’s go, then.”

“I should thank your father.” Souma said.

“I’m not sure…” Kaoru sighed. “He’s in his office. Let me lead you.”

            He wasn’t sure that it was a good idea to bother his father in the state he was, but if it was Souma, it should be alright. He wouldn’t be angry against him, except if he decided he was the problem. He wasn’t of course, and he dared scolding his junior, Kaoru was ready to fight him.

            When they arrived in front of the office, Kaoru knocked, and said that Souma wanted to talk. Then, he opened the door, and Souma entered, alone. Kaoru crossed his arms, and waited for his friend to end what he wanted to say, and when it was over, they both left the house quickly.

“Are you alright?” Souma suddenly asked while they were waiting for the subway.

“Hm? Yes, why?”

“I heard you arguing with your father.”

            Oh. He hadn’t expected him hearing that. What a wonderful day.

“It’s fine. It’s usual.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

“Eh?”

“It shouldn’t be usual,” Souma replied, frowning a little bit, giving him a strange aura. Like an adult who had to face a problem. “You shouldn’t argue with your father.”

“Well, the day he will stop to decide for my future, we will stop arguing. It doesn’t seem to be soon, though.”

            Kaoru shrugged, and looked away. He had never talked about his family’s problem with anyone, and didn’t want to talk about it with Souma. Yet, his junior knew now, and so, it would be difficult to ignore it. Besides, there was something Kaoru wanted to know about Souma, and he decided to ask him now that this conversation started.

“Is your father like that? I mean… Does he accept your choices?”

            Souma didn’t answer right away and Kaoru thought he didn’t hear him, or worse, ignored him. But in the end, the purple-haired young man answered slowly:

“He doesn’t.”

            Kaoru blinked, surprised. As Souma was someone who observed rules no matter what, he would have thought that his father had accepted his choice of becoming an idol, but it seemed he had been wrong all along.

“Or rather, my family doesn’t accept it. They’re not fond of it.”

“Why?”

“Because we… Let’s say we are a branch of a big family, and we should be...How should I put that…?”

“Proper?”

“Yes, proper. We shouldn’t shame the main family.”

“I see… So, being an idol is…”

“The worst thing I could have asked. But I didn’t want to go in an normal school, and become a kendo teacher like my father and my grandfather before him. It would have been difficult for me.”

“Why?”

            Souma didn’t answer, this time.

“Huh, so, hm… They don’t really accept it. Yet, your mother seemed to know the units.”

“Ah, yes. She often asks about school, and she even came to the dreamfes before.”

“She did!?”

“Yes. Father too. I can’t say he’s happy about that, but he tries to understand and comes when he feels it.”

“Wow. If my dad did that, I think I’ll probably die of surprise.”

“Sure, he would see the disgrace you are.”

“Hey!”

            Souma laughed, and Kaoru get lost in thought. The Kanzaki were a strict family, not to be ashamed by such disgraceful career like idols. Yet, Souma was the strange seed who wanted to be one, and now, even if he wasn’t fully encouraged, he seemed happy with his choices, and his parents, at least, understood him as much as they could. If Kaoru’s father could be like that, it would be a good point, but it would never happen.

            They didn’t talk for the rest of the way, and when they arrived in front of the estate, they bid each other a good bye. Kaoru asked to say hello to his parents, then left without a look behind him. On his way back, he couldn’t help but sigh, and he stopped in front of the pastry shop where Yumenosaki students always went when they had free time. _I don’t want to go back home now,_ he decided, entering the shop.

            It was calm, that day, and there were a few customers only. And then he noticed two faces he knew really well.

“Kaoru-kun~”

“It’s a “surprise” to see you here.”

            Kaoru smiled softly, before greeting them, and coming closer to them. His two friends were eating crepes, it seemed, while drinking some soda.

“What are you doing here?” Kanata asked. “Where is Souma? I thought you had spent “the night” together.”

“Ooh~ Kaoru-kun, you spent the night with another man?”

“This is not what Shinkai-kun meant, and you know it, Sakuma-san.”

            The so-called vampire laughed, and invited him to order something and to sit down with them. Happy to not to be alone for the next hours, Kaoru hurried to order something - he took a pancake and a mango soda - before sitting next to Kanata, who “bubble bubble” happily.

“So, how was your night?”

“Fine, I guess.” He answered. “I learned… some interesting things about Kanzaki-kun.”

“Oh? What kind of things?” Rei asked, taking a sip of his soda.

“The kind of things that are secrets and that you won’t know, Sakuma-san.”

“Ow, what a pity.”

            He didn’t seem disappointed at all, with the grin on his lips and the malicious stars in his red eyes.

“Anyway, we ended doing a pillow battle.”

“Wow, it seemed “fun”. I wish I was there to do that with the both of you.”

“Next time, maybe, Shinkai-kun.”

“Will you come too, Rei?”

“Wow, do you think my room is big enough for four people?”

“Haha, I wish I’ll come, but I have more… interesting things to do.”

“Eh~ What kind of things~?” Kanata asked.

            For sole answer, Rei ate a piece of his crepe. At the same moment, the waitress brought Kaoru’s pancakes that he started to eat happily.

“Let’s say...that it involves someone.”

“Oh, do you have a girlfriend?” Kaoru asked.

“Ah, a girlfriend, of course, coming from you, it’s normal.”

“What?”

“Kaoru-kun, let me confess you something.”

“What? Don’t look at me like that, it’s scary.”

“I love men.”

“Oh.”

            _He too? I’m surrounded!_ Well, coming from Rei, he wasn’t that surprised. He had noticed how he looked at a certain blond president’s ass… Kaoru frowned. _Wait._

“Do you have a boyfriend, then?”

“Something like that.”

“What does it mean?”

            Rei shrugged, Kaoru sighed, and Kanata just said “bubble bubble”. They stayed quiet for a moment, and suddenly, the conversation started once again, this time about Kaoru:

“And how are you, dear Kaoru-kun? Still straight?”

“Sakuma-san.”

“What? Who knows, maybe one day, we’ll…~”

“Don’t hit on me, oh my god!”

            Rei laughed, almost strangling himself with his crepe, and he said between two breaths:

“Sorry, it was tempting. Don’t worry, you’re not my taste. You’re… too straight for me. And I’m sure you’re pretty romantic, and I dislike that if it’s too much.”

          _I’m romantic but not too much, I think? Wait, why am I thinking about that!? Stupid vampire!_

He shook his head and looked at Rei, before saying:

“Good, because I don’t want you, anyway.”

            Rei pulled a face, and Kanata said a “bubble bubble” so happily that it made them laugh. They stayed at the café for a long moment after, and Kaoru finally got a rendezvous with a girl, so he hurried up to join her at merchant district.

  


The next day, at school, Kaoru was tired. He stayed outside with the girl until late, and argued once again with his father about his behavior and his life outside the school. It pissed off Kaoru a lot, and he ended slamming his room door stronger than he intended to, and one of his mother’s pictures fell. _It’s all his fault. He’s annoying._

He sighed and entered his classroom, sitting at his place, putting his head between his arms. He felt so tired, and yet, he didn’t regret his rendezvous. It had been fun, even if, once again, he hadn’t been attracted by the girl. _I wonder if there’s a problem with me. No matter what, I’m interesting by girls, but I’m not attracted. How is that even possible? I’m starting to think I’m gay, but that would be the most impossible thing in the world._ He had never been attracted by a man anyway. Except for the time where he mixed Nazuna and Souma for girls, but that was a different story. Right?

“Why are you here, Kanzaki?” He heard Hasumi said.

            _Souma?_

“I’m here to see Hakaze-dono, Hasumi-dono.”

            Kaoru raised his head, and turned towards the door. He was here for him? How strange. Their eyes met, and Kaoru stood up, following Souma outside the classroom.

“Is there a problem?”

            Were Souma’s parents unhappy with Saturday night? He wasn’t sure something bad happened at this time, but maybe it did, and they wanted to kill him now?

“Just…”

            Souma seemed to search for his words, and then shook his head, as if he was rejecting something.

“If you’re suffocating too much because of your family,” he started, surprising Kaoru with the subject, “please, don’t hesitate to come at my house. You’re welcome.”

“I… What? Are you sure? Won’t your parents be angry?”

“They won’t. I talked with them about that.”

            Kaoru blinked, surprised to hear that. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Souma talked about his family to his family, and invited him to spend times in his house. That was surreal… He didn’t know if he was angry or not.

“Well… Thank you?”

“You can come anytime. Just warn me, and I’ll warn my family.”

“Souma, why do you do that…?”

            Souma lowered his head, and whispered:

“Because I know what it is to suffocate for a thing you really want but nobody accepts.”

            Kaoru was about to say something, but his junior left before he was able to do it. He wanted him leave, and then lowered his head.

            Why was life so difficult…?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


	8. Chapter 8

“Hakaze! ...Senpai.”

“Yes?”

“Stop looking at your phone and focus!”

“Doggie is right, Kaoru-kun. We have a dreamfes soon, it would be good of you to train with us.”

“Don’t call me Doggie!”

“Why? Usually, I don’t train and you don’t mind it. It always works.”

“Hakaze-senpai, we’re singing new songs.”

“Oh…”

“I told you yesterday, Kaoru-kun.”

            Kaoru sighed and put his phone in his bag before joining his unit in the middle of the training room. He didn’t remember being told that at all, but decided it wasn’t that important. The dreamfes was against Ryuseitai, if he remembered well, and was expected to be big. Anzu had a lot of works too, and Kaoru hoped she wasn’t overdoing again.

“Kaoru-kun, please, stop daydreaming.”

“Sorry, I’m focused now~”

            They trained together for the next two hours, Kaoru doing his best not to think about the girl he would meet afterward, or his umptieth argument with his father. _I should do something about that. Or else, one of us is going to kill the other._ He had thought about sleeping at the Kanzaki, but he didn’t want to bother them, especially in the middle of the week. Besides, even if it was Souma who proposed it, he was sure he didn’t want to see him at home.

            They ended their training quietly - as much as Koga could, at least - and the two second year left, letting Rei and Kaoru alone. Ignoring his unit mate, the blond man took his phone and answered quickly to the girl he had a rendezvous with. He would be a little late, but she didn’t seem to mind it.

“You have a rendezvous, today?” Rei asked.

“Yes~ I don’t want to go back home now, so it’s perfect.”

“Did you argue again with your father?”

“How do you know?”

            Rei tilted his head and continued:

“If you need somewhere to hide, you’re very welcome.”

“Thank you, but for now, I’ll survive, don’t worry.”

            And even if he wanted, he would rather choose the Kanzaki. He was thankful for his leader, but really, being there was too… He couldn’t find a word to explain it. He spent one night there, and really, if it wasn’t for Rei’s parents who did their best to appease the atmosphere, he was pretty sure that it would be really heavy. Rei’s relationship with his brother wasn’t easy at all, and even if it seemed they were in better understanding than in school, it was just a facade. No, really, he preferred to go to the Kanzaki where the atmosphere was better.

“So, do you have a rendezvous with your boyfriend this evening?”

“I do. We need to take care of a problem…”

“A problem?”

“Someone saw us. We need to be sure that he…”

            Suddenly, he squinted.

“Why am I telling you that?”

“Who’s your boyfriend? Why don’t you want us to know? Who knows, now?”

“Forget about everything, Kaoru-kun. Really. I’ll tell you the day we’ll be ready, but for now, we just want to spend time together alone, without people judging us for that.”

            Kaoru pulled a face then shrugged. Rei did whatever he wanted, even if really, Kaoru was curious about that mysterious boyfriend of his. It was as if it would bring the apocalypse if they knew. _Knowing Sakuma, it could be. No, what am I thinking? It’s nonsense._

“Kaoru-kun?”

“Hm?”

            Rei stared at him, then shook his head as if he was answering to himself.

“Nevermind. Have fun with your rendezvous~”

            Then his leader left the room, letting him alone. Kaoru watched him leave, unsure of what was happening, then shrugged and decided it wasn’t important. After all, it was Rei Sakuma.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so sorry for the bother, Hakaze-kun.”

“It’s fine, Haruno-chan~ It’s not your fault.”

“Yes but… If my mother didn’t have more work, we wouldn’t be going to my sister’s school to get her.”

            Kaoru didn’t answer but patted the young girl’s shoulder to cheer her up. It was a pity that their rendezvous would be disturbed by a little girl, but it couldn’t be helped after all. They went towards the school, even though none of them was happy that fact, and waited for the end of the club of Chieki’s little sister.

 It reminded his past to Kaoru, when he left his club to join his mother and his sister at the entrance of the school, a big happy smile on his lips. Sometimes, there also were his father and his brother. _It was the good old time._ Years later, his mother was at the hospital, his sister was forced to do omiai, his brother was overworking with his studies to be accepted by their father, and his father was doing his best to destroy his life. _I’m exaggerating… He does that for my good, but I don’t want. I don’t want to follow the path he wants for me, and he doesn’t understand._ He wanted his father to go to the Dreamfes, to show him how serious he actually was (now) with his idol career, and how he felt at home with his unit. But of course, he refused to go, even once…

Finally, the girl arrived, and Kaoru blinked when he noticed the little boy who was by her side. Then, he searched around him but there was no sign of his family near of them. When the two younger people arrived in front of them, the boy looked at Kaoru, and tilted his head.

“Aren’t you big bro’s friend?”

            _I’m not his friend,_ he wanted to answer, but it would be mean, and knowing Yamato Kanzaki, he would ask his brother and his parents about that. He didn’t want any problem with the Kanzaki family, especially not when they had been kind enough to let him sleep at their home if he needed it.

“I am. How are you, Yamato-kun?”

“Not well.” The boy answered.

“Huh?”

“Chieki, Yamato is not feeling well.”

“Eh?” Chieki answered. “What’s happening?”

“I’m hot, and I have a headache since this morning. I always want to throw up.”

“Do you want me to call your brother or your parents?”

“Mom, please. I’m…”

“What’s your number?”

The young boy told him his parents’ phone number, and quickly, Kaoru called them. He got Missus Kanzaki, who apologized and asked him if he could bring her son back home. She couldn’t bother her husband who was teaching kendo to his students, and their car still didn’t work. Of course, Kaoru accepted, and apologized to Chieki, who shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. You’re really kind, Hakaze-kun. I guess we’ll continue our rendezvous another day.”

“Yes, of course~ Whenever you want, honey.”

            The girl giggled, and hand in hand with her sister, they both left. Kaoru turned towards the boy, and rubbed his neck, before deciding on something. Going like that to his home, it would be really long, especially if the boy didn’t feel that way. So, once again, he took his phone and for the first time since a very long time, he phoned to his father. Usually, he sent texts and it was only to warn him he would be late, or wouldn’t be here for the dinner. He disliked calling him because they usually ended arguing, but for once, he would do an effort. After all, Yamato’s health was more important than his problems.

            His father answered at the third ring, when Kaoru thought he would never do it, busy he was by his work.

“ _Kaoru? Do you have a problem?_ ”

            His father’s voice was tense, as if worried.

“I… don’t have a problem,” he started and he heard a sigh from the other side of the phone, “sorry to bother you during your work.”

“ _It’s fine, I’m not working, today._ ”

            Oh, it was perfect then. It was rare that his father didn’t go to work, and for once, it was at the good moment.

“Oh, I see. I’m really sorry, but do you remember Souma? He has a little brother and I was in front of his school when I saw him. He’s not feeling well at all, is it possible you help us to bring him back home?”

            Kaoru hadn’t took his breath while saying that, and his father didn’t answer right away. Actually, Kaoru wondered if he hadn’t hanged up already, but the man finally answered after a few seconds.

“ _Which school? I’ll be here as soon as possible._ ”

            Surprised, Kaoru blinked but quickly answered his father. He took care of the young boy, making sure he wasn’t feeling worse than before. When his father arrived in his beautiful black car, he told the boy to enter it, and sat beside him.

“Thank you.”

            His father didn’t answer, but Kaoru was sure he saw the shadow of a smile on his lips. The way towards the Kanzaki estate wasn’t very long in car, and Kaoru was surprised to see that his father knew where the estate was, as if he already came there. It was strange, but he decided not to ask about it for now.

When they arrived, Kaoru left the car, followed by Yamato who thanked his father, but the man also came and took his hand as if he was his son. Kaoru blinked. _Something is weird with him today, or is it just me?_ They went through the door of the estate and the guards bowed before them. When they arrived in front of the Kanzaki house, they saw Souma’s and Yamato’s mother, sweeping the entrance.

            When she raised her head, she let her broom fall and took his son in his arms.

“Are you alright? Go in your room, I’ll bring you tea, and call the doctor, okay?”

            The little boy nodded and entered the room. Then, the woman looked at them and smiled, before bowing.

“Thank you very much, Kaoru-kun, Yasuyuki.”

            _Huh, wait? Why does she know dad’s name?_ That was unexpected, and he didn’t remember having told her.

“It’s been a while, Aimi.”

            _Okay, I missed an episode._ He had never seen such an expression of his father’s face - joy mixed with nostalgia - and Kaoru didn’t remember seeing it even once before today. He tilted his head, and before he could ask anything, Missus Kanaki asked:

“Do you have time for tea? I’m sure Tomohiko would like to see you too. He was really happy when he phoned you, you know?”

“Why not.”

            For the third time of the day, Kaoru blinked over his father’s behavior. Once they’ll leave this place, Kaoru will have a lot of questions to ask, something he barely did for years.

“Kaoru-kun, I’m sorry to ask you that, but could you go to the dojo and warn my husband? Souma is there too, so you could spend some time together.”

“Ah, yes of course.”

            Spending time with Souma right now was the last thing he wanted, but he didn’t tell her and hurried up to the dojo where Tomohiko was ending his lesson. The man sent a strange and worried look to his son, before coming near Kaoru when he noticed him.

“Hakaze-kun, is there a problem?”

“Oh, huh, not really. My father is here, and your wife wanted me to warn you.”

“Oh? Yasuyuki, huh? It’s been a while.”

            He smiled and turned towards Souma, before asking:

“Do you know what’s happening with him? He’s upset since he’s back.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

            The man sighed, then shrugged and thanked him, before leaving. Kaoru came near Souma, who hadn’t move at all from his place, and put a hand on his shoulder. His club mate raised his eyes towards him, a neutral expression on his face.

“Souma-kyun~” He said but Souma didn’t react at all.

_Okay, it’s a strange day._ Usually, Souma would get angry when hearing this nickname. But he only got a:

“Did you know it?”

“Huh? What?”

“That...Sakuma-dono had a boyfriend?”

            _Oh. Oh no._ Of all the people who could have discovered Rei and his boyfriend, it should have been Kanzaki Souma.

“I didn’t not so long ago. He just mentioned it two days ago but it was so fast that…”

            He shrugged. It was useless to lie anyway, and was ready to be killed by Souma.

“Hakaze-dono…”

“Yes?”

            It was time to die, right? _I’ll be killed here, while our fathers are enjoying tea together. Will they understand? Or will my murder stay a mystery for centuries? Or will Souma commit seppuku…?_ The last one would be more possible, actually, but the thought that his murder stayed a mystery was also appealing.

“Why does it hurt?”

“Huh…? What?”

“I mean… It was only physical, so why does it hurt so much to know he has someone? I… I am a fool.”

            Kaoru bit his lips and patted Souma’s head, not knowing what to do at this very moment. He guessed that Souma had feeling for Rei, in the end, and this first love didn’t end well.

“You’re not, Souma-kun. It’s not your fault, nor Sakuma-san’s, right? Sometimes, it’s just…”

            Fate, he wanted to say, but he was cut by the tears pouring on Souma’s cheek. It was the first time he saw Souma cry, and the last he hoped, because it broke his heart. Souma, who was always smiling, or angry, or blushing, was now crying. He couldn’t believe it. He didn’t want to believe it. He wanted Souma to smile forever.

“I’ll commit seppuku to atone my sin!”

“Uh, no, you won’t do a thing! You just calm down, and you don’t have your katana anyway.”

            Souma looked at him, still crying, and Kaoru did the only thing he could: he took him in an embrace. And Souma let himself cry more, and answered the embrace, his forehead on Kaoru’s shoulder, his arms around his hips. _I’m not gay,_ Kaoru wanted to say, but he kept repeating himself that he was just comforting a friend, or at least, his junior.

            They stood like that for a while, until Souma’s tears stopped.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s alright~ It was your first time, so…”

“It will be my last time too, thank you. Never again that…! Especially if I have to discover it that way.”

            Kaoru arched an eyebrow and decided not to ask about that. Something told him that maybe, it would be gross.

“You say that, but it will happen again, and again, and again…”

“Yes, tell me I’ll never find love, it’s a good way to comfort me.”

“Oops, sorry~”

            Souma rolled his eyes, then erased the last tears, before stating:

“You saw nothing. Nothing happened.”

“Nope. It was just dust.”

“That’s right, dust.”

            Given how his eyes are red, it was difficult to believe it was a dust, but Kaoru wouldn’t object to it.

“What are you doing here, by the way?”

“I told your father already. My father is here.”

“Why? Is there a problem?”

            Souma was surprised, his eyes were opened wide.

“No. I was in a rendezvous with Chieki, and she had to search for her sister…”

            He explained him the situation, and Souma blinked.

“Thank you for Yamato. It looks like you’re our savior for both of us.”

“A savior? Don’t exaggerate. I was just there at the good place, at the good moment.”

“Hm…”

            A faint smile appeared on Souma’s lips, and it was already better than earlier, Kaoru thought. He patted his head, and offered to go back with their parents, but Souma shook his head.

“No, sorry. I wasn’t focused enough during the training, I would like to work a little bit more.”

“It’s not good to overwork yourself, you know?”

“I need to meditate. Or do you want to spare with me?”

“Do I look like someone who can do kendo? I have never done that.”

            Souma chuckled.

“Do you want me to teach you?”

“Not today, Souma-kyun, sorry~ Maybe another day, okay?”

“I won’t forget that, Hakaze-dono. It’s a promise.”

            _Oops, so, does it mean he’ll try killing me if I don’t take a lesson with him?_ He would try his best not to forget that promise, not that he was interested by kendo, but if he wanted to survive, he could at least do as if he was. Finally, Souma changed his clothes and, once done, they went to the main house together. Kaoru noticed that Souma didn’t have his katana, but he guessed that when he was at home, he wasn’t always with it.

            When they arrived in the living room, Souma’s and Kaoru’s fathers were talking about things the two young men didn’t understand. Deciding it wasn’t important, they went to Souma’s room, and met Souma’s mother and another woman, who surely was the doctor. Ignoring them - they didn’t even notice them - they entered in the room and sat on the bed. They barely talked, no subject coming in mind. Kaoru felt a little awkward and looked around him. There still were Rei’s pictures, he noticed, and finally understood why they were here in the first place. _I couldn’t imagine it the first time, huh?_ It was a proof that the world was always different of what someone could imagine.

“Hakaze-dono, sorry to ask you something like that but… Did you already fall in love?”

Souma’s question took him by surprise. Kaoru stared at him, pondering if he should tell him, and then decided that, if he knew about Souma’s feeling (and desires) for Rei Sakuma, he could tell him that too.

“Yes. Once. When I was in elementary school.”

            And it had been the only time. It was the last year, just before he entered Yumenosaki, and the only moment he really felt desire for someone. Since then, even if he got feelings, desire was another thing. It was as if that only girl took everything from him, even though nothing between them happened. The girl he loved was the only one he never dared to flirt with.

“And how did it go?”

“... I never confessed.”

“Oh. I apologize.”

            Kaoru shrugged. It wasn’t a problem, now. He was feeling better about it, and didn’t have feeling for her anymore. She had a boyfriend since elementary school, anyway, and seemed really happy with him.

“It’s fine. I won’t die, neither you, by the way. You, who like challenge, you should take it as if it was one.”

            Souma pouted and looked away, muttering a “I would have liked it to be a success” and said nothing more. Kaoru didn’t answer, as he didn’t know what he could tell him to comfort him, and they stayed like that for a long moment, quiet. When Yamato entered the room because Kaoru’s father was leaving, they nodded and stood up. Once the little boy left, Kaoru said with a smirk:

“Hey, what if you replace Rei’s picture with mine~?”

“No way I’m putting a disgrace on my wall.” Souma answered, crossing his arms, but still with a small smile.

“Ow, you’re so mean with me, Souma-kyun~”

            Souma rolled his eyes, and it was the last thing he did before they went back near their parents. They bid the Kanzaki a goodbye, before leaving first the house, then the estate. Kaoru didn’t miss the red on his father’s cheeks, as if he had laughed for a very long moment - and it was the case, they heard him from Souma’s room. It had been actually a big surprise, but it comforted Kaoru: his father was still a human, and not some kind of robot created by a mad scientist.

            They entered the car without a word, and took the way back home. Kaoru looked at the landscape while listening to the radio, almost falling asleep until his father started talking:

“We were in the same highschool.”

“Huh? Who?”

“The Kanzaki and I.” His father stated as if his son was an idiot.

            He didn’t take offense of it and blinked. That was something new, now. He would have never thought that his father and Souma’s parents knew each other for such a long time.

“Really?”

            The man nodded.

“I was in the same class than Kanzaki.”

“Our fathers, being classmates and now their sons being being in the same course, what a coincidence.” Kaoru chuckled.

“I said Kanzaki, Kaoru. Kanzaki Aimi.”

“Oh.”

            It was the second - no, the third - surprise of the day. He would have never thought that Souma got his Kanzaki’s legacy from his mother, and not his father.

“I always thought that it was his father.”

“No, it’s his mother.” The man replied, his finger taping the wheel absentmindedly. “None of them really changed. Aimi is always so…” He didn’t end his sentence and sighed. “I loved her when we’re still student.”

“You… What?”

            Kaoru blinked. His father loved who!? It meant that Kaoru could have been a Kanzaki? Souma’s brother? _No way._

“Well, it was before meeting your mother.”

            The car stopped in front of their house, and was turned off before the two men exited it. Then, Kaoru turned towards him and said:

“Thank you for today.”

“No, it was a pleasure. It’s been a while you didn’t ask for my help, it seemed like the good old time.”

            Kaoru stared at him, surprised, while his father was entering the house. Today, he learnt his father had more feelings than he had thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing and reading this fic ♥


	9. Chapter 9

            Kaoru stretched and looked at the roof. He was waiting for UNDEAD’s other members to come, but either they were lost, or there wasn’t practice that day. It would be strange given they had a Dreamfes soon, but not impossible. At least, he knew that Sakuma had been called by Tenshouin for a problem, so he knew where he was. Koga and Adonis, thought, was another story.

“Oh well, they can arrived later if they want. I don’t want to go back home early.”

            He didn’t want to go back home at all, to be honest. They still argued with his father, about his sister’s omiai this time, and really, he didn’t want to see his face before a few hour, or maybe the next day. But he had nowhere else to go, except crashing at Souma’s house, but he didn’t want to bother them. Besides, if his father was friends with them and that he brought problems between them… No, he would go back home pretty late.

            The door of the room was opened, and Adonis finally appeared, alone though, and with a strange expression on his face. He bowed before Kaoru and sat near him.

“Sorry for being late.”

“For once it’s not me…” Kaoru laughed. “It’s fine.”

            Adonis smiled, but the strange expression on his face didn’t disappear. Kaoru didn’t know what was happening, but something was troubling his junior. Usually, he wouldn’t care. Adonis was a man, and he only cared about girls. But then he remembered that he had comforted Souma a few days ago, and it didn’t kill him. So, he would do it with Adonis too, even if he wouldn’t take him in an embrace. It would be too awkward to do something like that with Adonis, of all of people. With Souma, it was fine, but with another man… _Hm? Oh, nevermind._

“Do you have a problem, Adonis-kun?”

“A problem?” The man repeated. “I do have one. I would like to ask advice for something, Hakaze-senpai.”

“What is it?”

            He was intrigued, to say the least. Usually, Adonis asked advices and other things to Souma, who was his best friend.

“How does one confess?”

“Huh?”

            Kaoru blinked, surprised.

“You want to confess to someone?”

            Adonis nodded. Kaoru stared at him, and searched for a way to help his unitmate. How does one confess that he actually never confessed? He was maybe flirting with a lot of girl, but confessing was another story.

“Well, huh… I…”

            He rubbed his neck and sighed.

“I don’t really know, I have never done that.”

“I see. I’m sorry for troubling you with that, then.”

“No no, it’s okay. Let’s think about it together.” He stated, crossing his arms. “For how long do you know each other?”

“Two years.”

“Wow, you’re very patient.”

“I… wasn’t in love before a few months ago.”

“You’re still patient.”

            And really secretive. He wouldn’t have guessed that his unitmate was in love until that day.

“What about a rendezvous somewhere that you both enjoy? Like that, both of you will be at ease, and it will be easier. I guess?”

            Adonis seemed to ponder for a moment, before nodding.

“The dogs shelter.”

“The dogs...shelter…” Kaoru blinked. “Well, if you want, yes.”

            _What a strange way to spend time with your lover… But fine._

“When you feel it’s the good moment, you just…”

            _Cry and run away?_

“Huh, I guess you just tell her?”

“I guess. But how do I have to tell it, though?”

“Calmly, without worrying too much about the answer. Use word they can understand easily.”

            Kaoru startled, and both him and his junior turned their head towards Rei who had entered without them noticing it. A smirk on his lips, and a slight blush on his cheeks, he seemed a little off, yet it was surely because he had seen Tenshouin that day, or because he argued once again with his brother.

“Sakuma-senpai. What if I get a no?”

“You won’t get a no, Adonis-kun.” Rei answered. “I know who you’re talking about, and I’m pretty sure that there is no chance for a “no”.”

            Adonis didn’t seem convinced, and so did Kaoru who squinted. Rei knew who was Adonis’ lover? He wanted to know too! But it would be too indiscreet to ask.

“By the way, there’s no practice today, I’m not feeling well for that.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, don’t worry. I just need to sort things in my head.”

            To sort things? It was strange but Kaoru didn’t ask further.

“Fine. I’ll search for Oogami, then, and ask him out.” Adonis stated while standing up.

            Kaoru’s mind stopped.

“Good luck~”

            Adonis nodded and left the room, letting his two seniors alone.

“He said Oogami, right?”

“Yes.”

“Like Oogami Koga?”

“Who else, Kaoru-kun?” Rei chuckled.

            Yes, of course, who else? He started to think that everyone around him was gay.  Rei sighed and sat at Adonis’ place, arms still crossed. They stayed quiet for a moment, until his leader said:

“I’m surprised you didn’t leave yet.”

“I have nothing to do. I could go to the club, though…”

“Still arguing with your father?”

“As usual.”

            They stopped for a few minutes again, and Rei broke the silence.

“Kanzaki confessed.”

            Kaoru raised his eyes towards his friend.

“What?”

            He didn’t hear well, right? It was impossible that Souma confessed to Rei, especially when he knew that the man had already someone.

“We went to see him today, to ask him not to say a thing about us, in case it slipped once. He apologized, confessed, and said he would do a seppuku.”

“He what? Did you stop him?”

“Of course, who do you think I am? A monster?” Rei sighed. “I didn’t expect that. It explains a lot of things. Did you know?”

“I discovered it accidentally.”

“He must have been hurt.”

“You don’t even know…” Kaoru whispered, remembering his friend’s state.

“If I had known…”

“What would you have done?”

“I don’t know. I guess it would be the same. But… It’s not every day that someone confesses to you. It’s strange.”

            Kaoru nodded. Then he thought about Souma, the fact that he confessed and was turned down. He knew he would, yet he did it.

“I need to check on Souma.”

“Please, do. I’m worried for him.”

            Kaoru nodded and left the room. He wondered for a moment where he would find Souma, and decided to see at the clubroom. Surely he was there, right? He hurried up. When he entered the Marine Life Club’s room, he was relieved to see Souma talking with Kanata. He seemed fine, but Kaoru trusted Souma to hide his true feelings when it was needed.

“Kaoru, I’m glad you’re here,” Kanata said with a big smile, “but didn’t you have “practice”, today?”

“It had been cancelled. So, I thought it would be good to spend time with you~”

“You don’t have girls to annoy today?” Souma huffed.

“Given I was supposed to have practice, not at all~”

            His junior shrugged then turned towards Kamekichi’s tank and looked at it fondly. _He seems better than I thought he would… Is it Kamekichi’s power?”_

“How is Kamekichi today? Good I hope~”

“It’s Kamegoro.” Souma rectified. “And yes, he’s fine.”

            He said no more. The end of the day with his clubmates went well, even though he almost died twice or thrice from Souma’s katana. He seemed more eager to use it that day, and Kaoru could guess why. When it was time for them to leave the club, they left in silence. Kanata left before them as Chiaki came for him (not so quietly,, though), and now it was only the two of them, passing through the entrance of the academy.

“Hakaze-dono.”

            Souma’s voice was hesitant, as if he was still pondering if he should keep his sentence or not. Kaoru turned his face towards him and waited patiently.

“Is it because of me?”

“What?”

“The practice being cancelled. Is it my fault?”

“Oh. No.” Kaoru answered. “We all have a lot of mind these last days, so we don’t focus a lot.”

“Hakaze-dono, I’m not a child. You don’t need to protect me from the truth.” Souma sighed.

            Kaoru rubbed his neck. He guessed he couldn’t lie to his junior, after all.

“Let’s say that Rei has a lot in mind. I heard you confessed to him.”

“It wasn’t what I wanted,” Souma whispered, “I don’t know why I did that, especially in front of Tenshouin-dono. I probably hurt the both of them.” He stopped and drew his katana.

            Fortunately, Kaoru knew what he was doing and stopped him right before he did it.

“Don’t even dare doing a seppuku, Souma-kyun.”

“But I should atone for my sin! I promised not to tell anything, and yet…!”

            Kaoru blinked, and then understood. _Oh well… I’m not that surprised, anyway._ It wasn’t as if Tenshouin was hiding his preferences, and he should have expected that if the two of them spent a lot of time together these last days, it was for something like that.

“It’s fine, I already knew it.” He lied.

            Souma squinted, as if he didn’t believe him, but sheathed back his katana.

“I still regret what I have done.”

            He could guess. Kaoru stared at him, his junior, the one he never imagined would confess, not to another man at least, and be hurt by him. Often, when he looked Souma, he seemed untouchable, strong and mysterious, as if an aura was protecting from everything. It wasn’t the case, he discovered, and Souma could be as sensitive as everyone around them. Right now, he was, and was surely thinking way too much to handle it alone. Kaoru sighed. Something had to be done to keep it away from his mind, and he already knew what. At least, he wouldn’t go home to early.

“Souma-kun~ Is your last time’s offer still okay?”

“What offer?”

“Teach me kendo.”

            Souma stared at him in disbelief. _Yes, me too._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

“You’re not focused, Hakaze-dono.”

            Kaoru bit his lips and focused as much as he could on the young man in front of him. With his mask, he could barely see his face, but he was sure Souma was really focused on him, on their next moves, and maybe his victory. Not that it was already assured for him. After all, Kaoru started Kendo only two hours ago and was barely able to stand correctly. It was a just a friendly match, to show him how it worked. But it was difficult to focus when your teacher, who also was your junior, was captivating. Under his _hakama_ , Souma seemed proud and at the same time fierce, and Kaoru couldn’t help but feel being like a prey. Sure, Souma was surely enjoying this very moment, the only one he could use his sword, even a wooden one, to beat his ass.

            And yet, Kaoru couldn’t blame it, or complain. He was the one asking for it, after all, and maybe he enjoyed it a little. Too much to his taste, but it was surely the adrenaline to do something new.

“Sorry, sorry~”

“I am going to beat your ass if you continue like that.”

“Isn’t it what you’re already doing, though?”

            Souma didn’t answer. They continued their training, staring at each other. Kaoru could imagine Souma’s eyes in front his eyes, bothering him a little, some locks stuck on his forehead because of the sweat pouring on his face, like it did for Kaoru. Strangely, it was really alluring. He didn’t know why, though, and decided to ignore that strange thought for a moment. Souma wasn’t a girl, after all, so, he really shouldn’t care. Yet, when Souma removed his mask, proving to Kaoru that his imagination was right (and wild), he bit his lips for the second time, and touched his chest where Souma touched him with his _shinai_.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Kaoru answered, removing his mask too. “I just can’t believe you touched me so quickly.”

“I’m training since I’m a child, so…” He shrugged. “You’re not bad, after two hours.”

“I only know a few kata.”

“It’s already good, really. You’re a good student.”

“And you’re a good teacher, Souma-kyun.”

“I don’t think so? It was my first time…”

            Kaoru patted his head. They sat on the ground, tired, and Kaoru even let himself lie. Souma chuckled.

“An advice: a good bath tonight, or you’ll suffer a lot tomorrow.”

“I’m already suffering. Crap. I didn’t know it was so intense. And you do that since you’re a child, you say?” Souma nodded. “Okay, you’re very brave.”

            This time, Souma laughed. It was good to hear him laugh, especially after the day he had spent, and it was comforting too. It made Kaoru happy, and he also wanted to laugh. Kaoru watched the roof. It was good to be alone in the dojo. Apparently, it was a day off, but Souma (and his father to let them) had been really kind to accept to train him.

“I love kendo,” Souma explained. “when I feel bad, I use it to calm down. I use all my strength to shrug off my feelings.”

“Does it happen often?”

“Yes.” His junior nodded. “Being the heir of a big family like mine is stressful. Especially when you’re not doing what your father would like you to do.”

“Oh, I understand the last part. The old man wants me to stop being an idol. He pisses me off!”

            He stretched his arms, raising them towards the roof, but put them on his stomach very quickly. They were shaking a lot, and his hands were red because of the training. Even though he was tired, it had been good to do something like that, calmly. Being able to scream, even only the place of Souma’s body he was about to attack, had almost helped him to calm down.

“Did you argue with him these last days?”

“I argue with him every day.”

“Oh. I apologize.”

“It’s fine.” Kaoru sighed. “I’m just tired of him wanting to rule our life. He’s forcing my sister to do omiai.” Why was he telling him that? “What kind of family does that?”

“Hm… Mine?”

“Yours, yeah.” Then, Kaoru frowned. “Wait what?”

            Souma looked away, whispering something like “crap” that surprised Kaoru firstly because he wasn’t accustomed to hear Souma swear, and secondly because he understood that Souma didn’t want him to know that.

“Souma.”

“It’s not important.”

“It is. Have you already done an omiai?”

            The young man nodded and looked away.

“Only once. But it was enough to settle everything down…”

            Kaoru stared at him in shock. Did it mean what he understood? He was about to say something but Souma stood up and told him they should change themselves and go back to their respective home. Except that Kaoru didn’t agree. He couldn’t believe what he just heard, and the fact that Souma surely accepted his parents’ decision.

“Souma, you should tell them you don’t want it! People shouldn’t be forced into a marriage they don’t want!”

“And how? I go to my parents and tell them “hello, sorry to bother you, but I’m gay, I can’t marry Noriko” ?”

“Yes!”

“No? How am I supposed to do that when the society doesn’t accept gay people, exactly? Do you really think that my family would accept that?”

            Kaoru opened his mouth but no word came from it. He never thought about that. Souma was right. The current society disliked what they thought it wasn’t normal and so, people like Souma or Rei would be hated. Actually, if he had to be honest, he also thought it was bad, to the point he refused people to think he was even gay. Yet, since he knew at least two (three if he counted Tenshouin) men who loved men, he guessed his mind started to open (it was especially thanks to Souma, who comforted him).

“Souma…” He finally started, but he was stopped before he was even able to continue.

“Souma, Kaoru, it’s time to stop the training.”

            Souma’s father was walking towards them and stopped. He stared at them for a while, looked at his son with a confused look, then asked:

“Do you want to stay for diner, Kaoru?”

“Ah hm… No, thank you for your offer. I have to go back home if I don’t want to be scolded.”

            Once again, he wanted to add, but it was better unsaid.

“I see. Then, take care on the way.”

            The man nodded and left, letting the two men alone.

“What did just happen…?” Kaoru started, a little confused, and he was more when he noticed Souma’s pale face. “Souma?”

“He heard it. There’s no way he didn’t. I should atone for my sin!”

            Kaoru stopped him and sighed.

“I’m sure he didn’t.”

“He did.”

“He didn’t. If he did, he would have told it. He would have shown it.”

“You don’t know him…”

            Once again, Kaoru sighed.

“You’re right, I don’t know him. But if he really did hear it, wouldn’t he have say it? Wouldn’t he have been angry rather than offering to have dinner with you?”

            Kaoru and Souma stared at each other, Kaoru’s hand still holding Souma’s wrist. Souma slowly nodded, and he finally released him. They changed their outfit and left the dojo once everything was put back in place. They bid each other a goodbye, and Kaoru went back home under the night sky. He hoped that Souma would feel better soon, because it was really painful to see him in that state. _I’ll send him a text to be sure._ He knew he wouldn’t get any answer anyway, as his junior was bad with technology.

            He closed the door slowly and removed his shoes, before saying:

“I’m back!”

            He hoped nobody was there, but it would be a too high expectation.

“Hakaze Kaoru, you’re late.”

            His father’s voice didn’t seem angry at all, just jaded enough to make him the comment; yet Kaoru shivered, scared to argue once again with him. He came near the kitchen, only passing his head there, and said:

“Sorry, I was at Kanzaki.” He explained. “Souma taught me a few kata.”

            His father turned towards him, eyebrows arched.

“Are you interested in kendo, now? I can pay if you want to take lessons.”

            Kaoru stared at him, confused. Sometimes, he didn’t understand his father. It was as if the argument of the morning didn’t exist at all, and his father was ready to accept everything from it. It wasn’t the first time, and wouldn’t be the last. _Better to act that way._

“I don’t know yet. Maybe.”

“Don’t hesitate to tell me.”

“I’ll do.”

“We’ll eat dinner soon. I’ll call you.” Then his father frowned.

            Kaoru nodded and left quickly, going to his room. There, he changed himself, and went back to the dining room when he was called. The dinner was quiet, as they all barely talked. Kaoru was falling asleep and wished to take a good bath quickly. His siblings probably saw it, because they offered him to clean the dishes at his place. In exchange, he had to do the breakfast the next morning (it was supposed to be his sister). He accepted, and hurried up in the bathroom.

            There, he took a very long bath, and noted that Souma was right: nothing was better than that after a training. If he went to the practice more often, he would have known, though. _I should be more regular,_ he thought, almost thinking into the hot water. _Maybe dad would believe me more if I was._ Maybe it was the problem. Maybe if his father saw that he really enjoyed what he did, if he saw him hard working, then maybe he would stop. _Maybe I’m the one creating problems since the beginning._

            He sighed and took his phone he had put on a chair not too far away. He sent a text to Souma to be sure he was fine, and to thank him once again for the training. _Souma is hardworking and always regular. Even though his family is strict and old fashioned, they let him follow the idol road. Is it because they know he would do everything?_ He looked at his hands. It was shaking because of the tiredness, and yet, he felt he had done something good. His father’s words looped in his mind. Maybe he offered to pay for kendo’s lesson because he thought Kaoru wouldn’t do it. Maybe he knew that he wouldn’t be regular.”

            He sighed and his phone announced him of an answer, almost fifteen minutes later.

_“I’m fine. He didn’t say anything.”_

            Kaoru smiled. It was a relief, and as expected, Souma was jumping to conclusions way too fast. He stared at his phone, closed his eyes, and then opened them. He took his decision.

“ _I’m going to attend all my practices from now on,_ ” he wrote, “ _and all the club meetings,_ ” he added.

            He sent this text to Rei and Kanata before he changed his mind. There. Now, he couldn’t go back on his words, right? _I’ll show him I can be hardworking too! I’ll show him I like everything I do._ He went back to Souma’s answer, and wrote:

_“Hey, again thank you for earlier! And thank you for opening my eyes~”_

            He stared at his text for a moment, and added slowly:

_“I want to continue. Is it okay for you to continue teaching me kendo?”_

            He sent the text and a while later - Souma wasn't really skilled with phone -, he got an answer.

“ _Are you sure? I won’t accept any skipping!_ ”

            Kaoru smiled, and put his phone away, before closing his eyes and whispering:

“I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

“I hope you weren’t expecting an answer to your text, because I was so surprised I almost died a second time.”

            The so-called vampire took a sip of his tomato juice then turned towards his unit mate and friend who was slowly eating his bento prepared by his father. It had been the big surprise of the day, but he guessed that him deciding to start Kendo helped.

“You meant that you fell asleep early, grandpa.”

“I’m a vampire, I don’t sleep at night.”

“Sure. And you hunt every shop to get their tomato juice, right?”

“How do you know? Do you stalk me?”

Kaoru raised his eyes.

“You wish.”

“If I wasn’t already taken…~” Rei smirked. “More importantly, how is Kanzaki-kun?”

“He’s sorry about the confession. It wasn’t his intention to do it, especially not in front of your lover. But he’ll be fine. I’ll make sure he’ll forget it~”

“Oh? And how?”

“He teaches me kendo.”

            Rei arched an eyebrow.

“You? Doing kendo? Why so suddenly?”

“I have my reasons.”

            Rei didn’t insist and looked back at his bento.

“We have practice this evening.”

“Okay.”

“So, no rendezvous with any girl.”

“I didn’t have one anyway.”

            It’s been a while since he had gone to a rendezvous with a girl. These last days, he was spending all his times with his schoolmates, and honestly, he didn’t regret it. He didn’t know that spending time with them could be relaxing, when he wasn’t helping them with their love life, of course. He chuckled, attracting Rei’s eyes towards him.

“Why are you laughing?”

            With a smirk, Kaoru turned towards him, and whispered:

“So, how long at it been with Tenshouin?”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m here~”

“Kaoru, you came to the “meeting”.”

“I told you yesterday, no~? From now on, I’ll come every time. Except when the practice lasts too late, of course.”

“Thank you, Kaoru, I’m glad.” Kanata answered, swinging while letting a “bubble bubble” leaving his mouth. “I’m sure Souma will be happy too.”

            Kaoru wasn’t really sure about that fact, but at least, he wouldn’t try to kill him every time he saw him.

“Would it be okay for your “girlfriends”, though?”

“Don’t worry for that, Kanata-kun.”

            He could see girls when he didn’t have practice or club meeting. Sure, it would be less frequent, but it didn’t mean it would stop. He just had to prepare his schedule carefully, even though he hated doing that.

            Souma entered the room soon after him, and when Kanata announced him Kaoru’s intention, his junior squinted and looked at him in disbelief. _Why are you so suspicious every time, Souma?_

“If you skip even once…!”

“I won’t, I won’t~”

            Souma didn’t seem to believe him and, though he had good reasons for that, it hurt Kaoru more than it should. So, smiling, he added:

“You know I won’t skip, I don’t want to die during the practice. Pretty sure you’re a sadistic.”

            Souma answered with a grin. It was the first time he saw him doing that, and gods only knew he didn’t want to see it again. Now, he was sure that Souma was a sadistic and wouldn’t hesitate showing him in all the ways he knew. _Why did I ask him to teach me kendo, already…?_

“What “practice” are you talking about?” A curious Kanata asked.

            Kaoru rubbed his neck while Souma answered proudly. Kanata’s eyes were filled with stars and he said:

“I’m glad you’re “getting along”,” he said with a soft smile, “I would like to learn “kendo” too, but I’m bad with “sports”.”

            Kaoru would like to contradict him, but he remembered the Sports Festival and he couldn’t tell the contrary. Even Souma didn’t try. It was useless, anyway, and knowing Kanata, he would like his friends fishes to do kendo with them. And if there was something Kaoru was sure about, it was that his junior’s father wouldn’t like to see fishes in the dojo.

            They took care of the fishes - or rather, Kaoru let them do - and once it was over, they left the club while the night was starting to take the day’s place. Passing through the door, Kaoru asked:

“So, how do we do for the kendo? I need to enroll, right? And to pay, no?”

            Souma tilted his head.

“You do,” he started, “but Father said he wanted to know if you were sure about your decision. So, starting on Monday, you’ll get a free week training.”

“Huh?”

“I’ll be the one teaching you at this moment, and if you really want it, then, you can enroll.”

“Not wanting to offense your father, but I’m serious about it.”

“If you want my opinion, Hakaze-dono, you should take this free week. Nobody before you got it.”

            Kaoru’s lips formed a perfect “o” when he understood what he meant, and finally nodded.

“Thank you. So, it starts only on Monday?”

“That’ right. In case you changed your mind before that.”

“Both of you don’t seem to believe me.”

“Well… Maybe I talked a little about your behavior before…?”

            Souma looked away and Kaoru stared at him, jaded. He could understand why Souma told his parents - even if the fact he told it before them meeting him was a surprise - but really, did they need to know? What was he for them, now? A lazy young man? He rubbed his neck, and finally decided it wasn’t that important. After all, until then, he barely practiced, skipping everything he could just to spend time with a few girls. He couldn’t get angry against Souma just for stating the truth.

“So, I’ll guess I see you on Monday, then.” he finally said. “Have a good weekend.”

            Souma nodded and their way got separated when the younger one had to take the subway. Kaoru was about to do the same when someone put their hands on his eyes and said:

“Who is it~?”

            He laughed.

“Kotone, please, I can’t see a thing.”

“It’s the goal, Kaoru~” His sister answered with a big smile.

            Together, they entered the subway.

“Why are you here?”

“I went to see mom, and I thought it would be a good idea to come here and do the way back home together,” she explained, “but you seemed in big conversation with your friend, I didn’t dare interrupting you.”

“Wait, you were following us?”

            Kotone chuckled.

“You didn’t even notice. What a pity.”

            Kaoru pulled a face and pouted.

“How was mom?”

“As usual.”

            His sister’s tone was suddenly very sad, and Kaoru looked away. _As usual._ What other answer was he hoping anyway? It wasn’t as if there was a chance for her to wake up one day. It’s been ten years now, and even though the doctors were confident, sometimes Kaoru couldn’t help but wonder if it weren’t to keep them using their money. After all, if they let go his mother… His eyes opened wide and he bit his lips. _I shouldn’t think like that. They’re doing their best._

“Kaoru, is there a problem?”

            The worries in his sister’s voice woke him up and he shook his head.

“No, I was just thinking about the next Dreamfest.” _Liar._ “It’s soon.”

“Oh? I can’t wait to see it!”

“You’re the only one in this damn family who cares about that.” Then, he noticed what he said. “Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean…”

            Kotone chuckled and patted his head. The subway stopped and they left it quickly.

“You know,” his sister started, “I’m sure dad would care if you show him how much you love what’s you’re doing.”

“I already told him, but he didn’t care.”

“I didn’t say “tell”, Kaoru. I said “show”.” Kotone retorted. “Did you already invite him to one of your Dream Fes?”

            Kaoru blinked. No, he never did it.

“No. He has a lot of work, and I’m sure he wouldn’t come.”

“Is that so? How can you know if you don’t try, though?”

“What?”

“Just a suggestion. You two are just too stubborn to see the other’s point of view.”

            She shrugged. Kaoru stopped and stared at her walking towards their home. Inviting his father, huh…?

 

* * *

 

 

            The curry was spicy, a little too much for Kaoru’s taste, but he said nothing and ate it as much as he could. It was always like that when it was Joji who cooked: his elder hated cooking, and sometimes, he showed it through his meals. Even when Kaoru or Kotone tried to help him, he was displeased, and said that, really, he couldn’t. Their father wasn’t stupid: he just gave up teaching him. It was a pity, really, but not everyone could be good or skilled to one thing, after all.

            The dinner went quiet as nobody talked. Kaoru always regretted it, and remembered how at Kanzaki’s, the diners were livelier. _I wish it was the case for us too._ He still remembered how it was when his mother was still there. She was the one bringing the subject, sometimes annoying her children, other times annoying her husband. _Damn… I wish she wake up._

“Dad, can I tell you something?”

            Kotone’s voice was shaking, and everyone turned towards her. She lowered her eyes, as if she had done something really bad, but then, shook her head and stared at their father.

“I want to stop the omiai.”

            Kaoru blinked, Joji almost dropped his spoon, and their father arched an eyebrow in a strange way. But he said nothing, as if waiting for the next sentence to come.

 “I know you want the best for me, no, for us, but I met someone at the University, and it’s been six months we’re together.”

            Kaoru blinked once again, and so did their father. It explained why she was going out with her “friends” a lot these last months. Kaoru felt hurt that his sister didn’t tell him, but at the same time, knowing him, he would have told it to their father during an argument.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

            Kotone lowered her head. _Because she was scared of your reaction, maybe?_ Their father sighed and congratulated her. It surprised the three of them, but they said nothing and continued to eat quietly. _If Kotone is able to do something like that, I should be too, right?_ Yet, he was scared of the answer. _Kotone had been too, but she did it nevertheless. Be brave, Kaoru. He won’t eat it. At worst, it would be the umptieth argument of the year._

“Dad…” He started and the man turned towards him.

“Is it the day everyone is announcing me something?” The man chuckled, and Kaoru really hoped he would stay in this mood after that.

“Are you free next Saturday evening?”

“I have a reunion all the afternoon, and I’ll probably go to the _izakaya_ with my colleagues afterwards. Why?”

            _As expected…_ What was he waiting for anyway? He knew since the beginning that there would be something like that.

“Oh, I see. It’s okay, it wasn’t important.”

“Kaoru, how can you say it is not when I don’t even know what you’re talking about?”

“And I tell you it’s not.” Kaoru replied calmly. “Your work is more important than that, forget it.”

“Kaoru…”

            Kotone’s voice was asking him to tell their father, but Kaoru suddenly became mute, and he continued to eat as if nothing had been said. He heard his father grumble, but he didn’t react to it. Then, once the diner was over, Kaoru hurried up and took his shower. He only had one idea: going to sleep, but once he was outside the bathroom, he noticed that it wasn’t now he would meet his bed.

“What’s happening, sis’?”

            Kotone stared at him for a few seconds, before asking:

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“He’ll have a difficult day. Let him get a rest.”

“And then?”

“I’ll come back late, or maybe at the same time as him, and I’ll get scolded.”

            _Even though I’m also doing that for work._

“Did you explain it what you were doing, though?” Kotone said. “You didn’t even explain him what a DreamFes is. How do you want him to know?”       

            Kotone had a point. Kaoru made a face and looked away.

“Good night.”

            He heard his sister grumbled and he entered his room. There, he stood for a moment, rubbing his neck.

“What a pain in the ass!” He shouted before leaving his room.

            He went to the living room, where he could hear the TV and guessed his father was there. _If I die, it will be because of Kotone._ He had always thought it would be Souma. He entered the room quietly, but not enough for his father not noticing him. The man turned his face towards him - probably because the TV program wasn’t interesant at all - and asked:

“So, what’s happening on Saturday?”

            _Guess I got my stubbornness from him, huh?_

“A Dream Festival.”

“A Dream what?”

            It was the first time he saw his father so confused (or the second, if he counted the day he announced he wanted to enter the idols cursus), and if he wasn’t scared to start an argument, he would have laughed. So, rubbing his neck, he started explaining what a Dream Festival was. His father said nothing during all the explanation, and there was no expression on his face, thus Kaoru wasn’t able to tell if he was going to die or not.

“Is it why you came back late sometimes these last years?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I don’t know.” Kaoru answered. “Maybe because you didn’t seem really interested by that.”

            His father rolled his eyes.

“You’re an idiot, Hakaze Kaoru.”

“Well, huh… Thanks?”

“I’ll try to come. I don’t promise anything, it will depend of my state.”

“I understand. Thank you.”

            Then, he hurried up leaving the room and, once in his room, let himself fall on his bed. He watched the roof for a moment, his mind blank, and suddenly, he realized something. If his father really came, he would see his group, his friends, their outfits, their style, and their songs. He took his pillow and put on his face, embracing it.

            It was already embarrassing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here I thought I posted the chapter 12 already. Oops, sorry for being late!

            Kaoru stretched and left his classroom, noticing the whispers between Eichi and Keito, but deciding it wasn’t that important. Sure, if Tenshouin was preparing a bad thing again, he would have _maybe_ stepped in, but given the blush on his cheeks and the soft smile on his lips, he knew it wasn’t something bad. At worst, it would be for Rei, he guessed. Talking about Rei, he met him in the corridor, talking seriously with Souma. Kaoru arched an eyebrow and decided to let them alone. He guessed they were talking about the other day, and he rather not bother them.

So, he directly went to the practice room where he found Koga and Adonis. And he knew he bothered them at the way Koga was blushing and trying not to run away. _Ah. Yes. I guess it worked._

“Hello, sorry to bothering you, and congrats guys~”

“Hakaze...Senpai, what are you saying? There’s nothing to congrat.” Koga said, the blush still on his cheeks.

            _Who knew he would be embarrassed. How cute of him~ Well, he’s not as cute as a girl, of course._

“Oogami, he knows about my confession.”

“He...What? Wait, don’t tell this like that!”

“Why?”

“Not in front of him? He’s going to run away!”

“I don’t see why.”

“Nah, I like you way too much to run away, Ogami-kun~”

“Urgh, don’t make fun of me!”

“I’m not making fun of you.”

            Koga frowned, Adonis smiled, and Kaoru whistled while sitting. The three members talked together, Kaoru asking how they did end up together and Adonis answering him even though Koga didn’t want. They were waiting for Rei, and Koga lost patience.

“That vampire bastard, what is he doing!?”

“I saw him with Souma-kun earlier. They seemed to have a serious talk.”

“Hm, Kanzaki told me he had to apologize.”

“Hah? Apologize? For what? No need to apologize to that vampire bastard!”

“I don’t know, he didn’t explain.”

            Kaoru frowned. _Don’t tell me this idiot apologize for spitting out his feelings?_ Coming from Souma, it wouldn’t be a surprise, but he knew it wasn’t either a good idea. _What are you thinking? Are you trying to find an excuse to do a seppuku?_

“I’m tired of waiting, I’m going to search for him!” Koga exclaimed.

            But he didn’t need to do that as Rei finally arrived, a small smile on his lips.

“Sorry, the old man I am got lost.”

“Lost!? You were talking!”

“Oh, so you knew? It’s fine then.”

“Stop making fun of me?”

“I’m not making fun of you?”

“Aah, don’t mind him, he’s still pissed off I bothered him when he was alone with Adonis-kun.”

“Ooh?”

“Hakaze...Senpai!”

            Adonis laughed and Kaoru pulled a face. Rei stared at them with a wondering look, then shrugged and asked them to get prepared for the practice (actually, only Kaoru and the leader weren’t ready yet). The practice was tedious, and if Kaoru hadn’t made a promise, for sure he would have left the school already. _Me and my big mouth…_ When the practice was finally over - and he had thought it would never be - they all got separated by their own duties (either club or rendezvous between lovers). Yet, Kaoru stayed with Rei.

“I saw you talking with Souma-kun. Is everything alright?”

“Hm? Oh yes, he just wanted to apologize about the confession, as he never intended to do it in the first place. I think he talked with Eichi after that.”

“He really takes his responsibilities, huh.”

“Even though he could have ignored it.”

“Yeah, well, Kanata told us he is more adult than we think. He’s more adult than me already so…”

“I almost regret calling him a child.” Rei chuckled.

            Kaoru laughed too, then patted his friend’s shoulder and left the room. He took the way to the club and stopped when he heard Souma’s voice. Usually, he would have arrived by behind and annoyed the young man, but he seemed in a serious conversation again, but with Kanata this time, so he decided to stay hidden.

“I’m glad you feel better now. I thought that this “story” would make you “stupid things”.”

“I almost did. It was my responsibility, and I would have done a seppuku to atone for my sins, Shinkai-dono.”

“What “sin”? Since when is “love” a sin?”

“Loving someone who already has a lover…”

“Is not bad. You can’t control “feelings”, you know? To be honest, I would prefer you being with Rei than Tenshouin.”

            Kaoru blinked. He knew that Kanata wasn’t fond of Eichi at all, but to the point he was unhappy with Rei’s relationship… He guessed that the man put a lot of efforts not to sadden Rei. _Souma with Rei, huh…?_ The thought never occurred to him that Rei and Souma could have been a thing. It would have been a strange pair of an old vampire and a samurai who liked seppuku way too much for his well being. Strangely enough, this thought didn’t make him smile. On the contrary, he suddenly felt angry about it, but he guessed his mood was changing a lot because of his tiredness.

            He took a deep breath and waited for his clubmate to leave, then followed them and arrived as nothing had happened.

“Kanata-kun, Souma-kyun.”

“Hakaze-dono.”

“Kaoru, hello.”

            Both of them were smiling happily, and it changed a lot from days ago. At least, for Souma, who seemed really better now.

“I’m a little late, sorry. The practice took longer.”    

            _Actually, I spied on you, hello._

“It’s fine. I have a rendezvous with “Ryuseitai”, so I can’t go to the club, today.” Kanata explained. “But I already feed the “fishes”, so the two of you can go home.”

“Oh.”

            Souma seemed disappointed ; Kaoru did his best to hide his satisfaction. No club meant that they would go to the kendo practice now and that he would go back home two hours later. He was already tired, and knew it would be worse later, but he wouldn’t complain. He was the one asking for it, after all, and if he started skipping it… He glanced at Souma. Yes, really bad idea.

“Fine, Hakaze-dono. Let’s go.”

“Yes, take care of me, Souma-kyun~”

            The young man rolled his eyes, as if annoyed by his senior - and he surely was - then they both left the school after a last goodbye to Kanata.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not focused again.”

“Urgh, sorry, I’m doing my best.”

“You should meditate, it would help you.”

            _No, thanks. It’s not for me._

“Sorry, sorry, it’s hard to think about a way to win against you.”

“I’m not asking you to win against me but to focus and use the few I taught you.”

“Hey, I still remember the kata you taught me last week. Just let my brain being accustomed to the rules you gave me, okay?”

            He couldn’t see it with his mask, but he knew that Souma wasn’t happy with the way he answered him. His tone had been a little bit harsh, even though he tried his best not to. But no matter what, stupid thoughts didn’t stop to come in mind, thoughts of a parallel world where Rei and Souma were together, all lovey-dovey in front of everyone, and it pissed him off. It was strange, because when he thought about Rei and Eichi, it didn’t bother him that much. No, it was just Souma and Rei, or Souma and Adonis, or… _Why am I thinking about that, anyway!?_

He attacked the young man in front of him, almost touching him.

“...Are you trying to kill me, Disgrace?”

“What?”

“Your blow was really strong. I thought you wanted to kill me.”

“A-Ah? I’m sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

            Souma didn’t answer. _I guess I’m so pissed off that I let my strength speak for me… Oops._

“Fine, let’s stop for today.”

“Huh? Already?”

“It’s been two hours.”

“Oh.”

            Souma removed his mask, and so did Kaoru. He suddenly felt free, and took a deep breath to take fresh air. Then, he let himself fall on the ground and closed his eyes. He heard Souma sat beside him and they stayed silent for a moment, before Kaoru asked:

“Do you prefer Kanata to me?”

“What? Why do you ask something so stupid like that?”

“I don’t know… Maybe I noticed you talked about your problems with him more often than with me?”

            It just occurred to him: Kanata knew about Souma’s feelings, and probably about other things too. Souma also talked about his conversation with Rei and Eichi, while Kaoru still didn’t know (but he did because spying was, apparently, a skill he had).

“Because he asked me.”

“Do I need to ask you, then?”

“What? What’s your problem? Why would you care of my love problems?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because I’m your friend?”

“But I love men and you’re not interested by that?”

“You tell me that after what I have done for you the past few days?”

            They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Souma took his _shinai_ and hit him softly on his head.

“It hurts!”

“I do hope it hurts.” Souma sighed. “For next time, I want you to think about the _kikentai no ichi.*_ ”

“What?”

“You heard me. I’m sure that once you would have thought about it, it will be easier for you to control your strength.”

“I’m here to learn kendo, not to meditate, Souma-kyun.”

“Kendo starts with a good control, Hakaze-dono. You should be free of your thoughts.”

“Hmf.”

            The last part would be really difficult, though. Between his strange thoughts and his arguments with his father, it seemed even impossible. Even if, for the latter, it seemed to get better. Not perfect, but still better.

            Finally, they changed their clothes and left the dojo without a word, as if nothing happened, nor discussion or attack on the head. They were about to separate their way when Souma’s mother arrived, a big smile on her lips, and asked:

“Kaoru-kun, will you eat with us this evening?”

“Huh?”

            Kaoru blinked, surprised, and even tilted his head on the moment.

“I’m sorry?”

“You look tired, honey,” she chuckled, “will you eat with us tonight?”

“Mother?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t, I’m the one preparing dinner today.”

“Oh, I see.”

            She seemed a little disappointed, as if she had expected him to say “yes” right away. Kaoru felt for having lie: he wasn’t on duty at all that night, but he really wanted to go home and take a rest. Having unit practice was a thing, but having unit practice _and_ kendo practice was another he wasn’t accustomed to yet.

“Maybe tomorrow, then~?”

“Huh, tomorrow?”

“Mother, why do you want him to eat with us so much?” Souma asked, frowning a little.

“Because we would like to talk with both of you.” The woman answered.

            Souma and Kaoru glanced at each other, trying to figure out what his parents wanted to talk about. But no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn’t guess it. Except if Souma’s father saw him use his shinai a little bit stronger than he should have, but if it had been the case, he would have already told him, right? In any case, he guessed it was better to accept the invitation as soon as possible. They would know everything and would be free. Maybe.

“Of course.”

“And you can even sleep here.”

“Well...”

“Mother!?”

“We’ll phone to your father~ And we’ll prepare Souma’s room.”

            Now, that was strange, and Kaoru wasn’t the only to thing that given Souma’s dubious expression.

“Okay, I guess…?”

            He wasn’t sure she would accept a “no” for an answer. She seemed really eager to have him at home, and even if it made him happy (after all, she was a mother), it was also very suspicious. If they wanted him to stay for the night, it either meant that the talk will be really long, or not bad at all. He really hoped for the latter, as he was bad with long talks.

“Fine, it’s settled, then!”

She seemed happy, way too much for Kaoru’s taste. Something was wrong, and he couldn’t tell what. But it wasn’t time to worry about it: he would do it later, once rested.

So, he thanked the two people, bid them a goodbye, then left Kanzaki’s estate, and went back home, tired. And he decided that a good bath was the perfect thing he needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kikentai no ichi: Spirit, Saber, and Body as one. It's an important thing in Kendo. In brief, it's the unity between "Ki" (Spirit) that is the determination in the assault (expressed by the "kiai", aka the scream when the kendoka attacks), "Ken" (Saber) depicts the projected blow, and "Tai" (Body) is the engagement of the body (the foot ahead kicks the ground at the same time that there are the attack and the "kiai"). 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


	13. Chapter 13

            Walking slowly towards their goal, Souma and Kaoru only talked when needed. It didn’t bother Kaoru though. On the contrary, it’s been a long time he hadn’t walk with someone in silence, without being bothered by it. It meant he felt at ease with this person, here, Souma. He wondered if his junior felt the same about him, or if he was the only one. At least, he knew that Souma tolerated him more than before: now they could talk without Kaoru being threatened to be sliced, and they even did kendo together. Better: they spent nights together, even if it would only be the second time on that day.

            They arrived in front of the Kanzaki Estate, and Kaoru stared at the entrance, before asking:

“You really don’t know what your parents want to talk about, do you?”

“If I did, I would have warned you, Kaoru-dono.”

“What?”

“What? You asked me a question, I answered.”

“Sorry, I was surprised. You called me Kaoru.”

“I…Did I?”

            Kaoru nodded, and Souma’s eye widened.

“I apologize, Hakaze-dono. I’ll atone for my sins by seppuku!”

“Don’t do that!” Kaoru stopped him before he drew his katana. “Geez, why do you always do that? You could cut yourself, you know? It’s dangerous, stop drawing it for nothing.”

“But my sins…”

“There is no “but my sins” that works with me! Stop doing it!”

            Souma lowered his eyes and Kaoru sighed. Why did it always end like that? He felt like being a father scolding his son. _A big brother scolding his sibling is better._ He glanced at Souma and imagining them in the same family. Strangely, it gave him a strange feeling; not something unpleasant, but as if something wouldn’t be right. _Maybe he would talk with me more. I would see him growing up, and having love stories…_ The last part seemed wrong. Kaoru shook his head.

“Anyway, I’m glad you called me Kaoru. You should do it more often.”

“I wouldn’t dare!”

“Why? Everyone’s calling me like that. Sakuma-san, Shinkai-kun, girls…”

“Girls,” Souma repeated, “girls, of course. You’re such a disgrace!”

“What!?”

“You’re the disgrace of this estate, Hakaze Kaoru!”

“I’m not even in your family!?”

“You’re learning kendo under us, though!”

“Oh, true.”

            They finally entered the estate together, side by side, and quietly. The guards saluted them, and both of them answered, before walking forwards Souma’s parents house. When they arrived, they were welcomed by Aimi who was at the entrance with plastic bags in hands, proof that she went shopping.

“Hello you two. How was your day?”

“Good.” They answered at the same time, and they frowned while glancing at each other.

            Aimi laughed, and invited them to enter. Once they were in the corridor, she turned towards them and asked:

“Could you go in the kitchen and make tea for the five of us, please? I’ll bring your bags in Souma’s room, and prepare the place for this night.”

“I can do it myself, Mother.”

“Tutut, make the tea. Your room will be ready in no time. And nobody goes up before tonight!”

“Wait, what? Why?” Souma asked, but his mother already left, their bags in both hands.

            They watched her leave, then glanced at each other.

“I don’t want to offense you, but aren’t she acting strangely?”

“She does, and it’s not a good thing, if you want my opinion.”

            Kaoru arched an eyebrow, and after a moment of silence, they finally entered the kitchen. It was the first time the blond man entered it, and he was surprised to see a lot of modern utensils. He tended to forget that even if the Kanzaki family was old, and even if Souma acted like a samurai, they still followed the period they lived in.

            They prepared the tea quietly, with Souma glancing at the entrance as if expecting his mother to come back. It reminded him, in his childhood, after his mother fell into a coma and that every night, he expected her entering his room, a big smile on her beautiful face. Still now, he often imagined her entering his room, scolding him for something or congratulating him for another. _I miss her…_ He should go to the hospital soon, to talk with her.

            When the tea was done, they both brought it in the living room where they found Souma’s father, reading the newspaper.

“Hello Hakaze-kun.”

“Good evening, Mister Kanzaki.”

“I hope your day has been good.”

“It was fine.”

            It hadn’t been especially good, but not especially bad either, so he guessed that “fine” was a good word in-between. Souma invited him to sit on the sofa, and he did, soon followed by his junior and Yamato who came back from the garden.

“Ah yes, I wanted to show you the ducks.”

“The ducks?” Tomohiko repeated, surprised, giving up his newspaper for a mere moment. “What’s the problem with the ducks?”

“Kaoru-dono likes ducks.”

“I don’t like them, I _love_ them.” Kaoru corrected, noting that Souma still called him by his first name.

            It was a big step for him, no, for them, and he was strangely happy about that. Even though he said and thought that it was good to be hated by Souma, he couldn’t help but also think that it was still better to be liked. The true question was why it didn’t bother him that much that Souma could like him (even if “like” was still a big word in their case).

“I see.” Tomohiko smiled. “You can meet them while Aimi and I will be preparing the curry for dinner.”

“We’re eating curry?” Yamato asked with stars filling his eyes.

“No, I said that to hide the truth: we’re actually eating the ducks.” Tomohiko answered with a smile.

“Not the ducks!” Yamato replied.

“They’re victims!” Kaoru continued.

            Tomohiko raised his eyes and muttered a “don’t follow him”, while Souma poured them tea, a soft smile on his lips. Finally, Aimi came back and sat next to her husband, and they drank tea together, talking lightly about things and other. But never did they mention the discussion they wanted to have with them, and so, it was frustrated that Souma and Kaoru went to the garden later.

“They will surely talk during the dinner.”

“Wouldn’t it destroy the mood, though?”

“No.” Souma answered. “When we talk about serious things during dinner, it’s generally good news. If it’s after dinner and in private, then…”

            Souma pulled a face and Kaoru shivered. He guessed it was double or nothing and, really, he hoped it would be the first outcome. He wasn’t sure he was ready for a scolding coming from another’s parents. He barely accepted his father’s, so why would he accept one from Souma’s parents?

            Souma brought Kaoru farer in the garden, and the blond man was stupefied by it. He didn’t expect it to be that big, and yet, he should have: after all, it was Kanzaki’s estate, and he was in the main family’s house. They arrived in front of a pond, where two ducks and five duckling were swimming.

“Ow, they’re cute~ I can’t believe you hid them to me!”

“I didn’t hide them,” Souma pouted, “I didn’t know you liked ducks so much.”

            It wasn’t false: after all, Kaoru never told him until earlier, so his friend couldn’t know it. He knelt in front of the pond and smiled softly while looking at the ducks peacefully leaving.

“I was surprised you followed Yamato about the ducks my father wanted to eat.”

“Hey, why did he want to eat the ducks? They’ve done nothing wrong.”

“...Wait, you were serious?”

“Yes? Why wouldn’t I have been?”

            He turned his face towards Souma when he heard a strange sound coming from him. His junior was looking at the ground, a hand on his forehead.

“Did I say something stupid?”

“No.”

            They stayed there for a while, silent, sometimes talking to the ducks and ducklings, until Yamato arrived, running, and told them it was dinner time. Souma and Kaoru glanced at each other and nodded, before following the little boy. Kaoru’s heart started beating faster at the mere thought that, maybe, they would know what Souma’s wanted to talk about. Or it would be after. He really hoped not; he liked his parents and didn’t want to dislike them just because they scolded him.

            They entered the house, and joined the Kanzaki in the dining room where the curry smell attacked their nostrils. Kaoru’s stomach grumbled, and it made laugh every people in the room.

“Let’s sit down and eat.” Aimi stated.

            It was welcomed with agreement from everyone.

“It’s Father who cut the carrots.” Yamato said, eating said carrot.

“How do you know?”

“It’s strangely cut.” The young boy answered.

            Now that he looked carefully, Kaoru noticed how strange the carrots were, but he said nothing about it. Himself cut them like that the few first times before understanding how it was done.

“Don’t mock your father, darling.”

“I don’t mock him, it’s cute. And terrifying. It means he can cut us like that too.”

            Everyone turned towards Yamato.

“Maybe I should cut you during your sleep, then.”

            The child opened his eyes wide and shook his head.

“No no no, please!”

            Kaoru smiled and glanced at Souma who was eating quietly. Surely he was accustomed to that kind of conversation, but Kaoru found it really important. After all, in his own family, it wasn’t the same thing. He then glanced at Souma’s parents, and noticed how they glanced at each other.

            Under the table, Kaoru clenched his fist. The tension was tangible, and he didn’t feel at east at all. He hoped they would talk soon, because he would be the one starting the conversation, and oh, really, he didn’t want to do that, especially if it’s to be scolded. But then, the parents seemed to take a decision and it was Aimi who started.

“Souma, we would like to talk about something…” She stopped and glanced at her husband. “...Something your father heard a few days ago.”

            _Huh? Something he heard…?_ Kaoru glanced at Souma who was suddenly so pale that he thought he would faint. His hand, on his knee, was agitated, as if trying not to take his katana. _What’s the point with me, though?_

“S-Something you heard…?” Souma repeated with a trembling voice, and it killed Kaoru to see him in this state.

 _I thought a conversation around the diner was a good thing? I’m lost. What’s the problem?_ If only his special ability was reading minds rather than having a good noze! Of course, reading minds wasn’t a good thing, but in this kind of situation, it would be really useful, right?

“Yes, the week before, when you were alone with Kaoru-kun in the dojo.”

            If Souma hadn’t been paler than before, Kaoru would have thought it was impossible. And yet it was, his junior as proof, and his brain working so fast it could explode. Something Souma said when they were alone in the dojo? He didn’t remember having said something strange with Souma until now but he could be wrong. He was surely, because Souma’s parents couldn’t be.

“So hm…”  Aimi started. “You love men, is that right?”

            And suddenly, Kaoru remembered what the thing Tomohiko heard and his heart starting beating faster. Souma had been right, it meant, but why did they wait a full week before talking about that. And why in front of Yamato? And why did they need him in the first place? _I hope it’s not in hope of getting my help to tell Souma he shouldn’t be gay because I won’t._

“I do...I’m sorry…” Souma whispered, looking away.

            Aimi and Tomohiko glanced at each other, surprised.

“Why do you apologize, darling?”

            _Oh, a plot twist?_

“Huh? Well...You’re surely angry against me…?”

“Why would we?” Tomohiko frowned. “There’s nothing to be angry for?”

“It’s normal to either love women or man, or both.” Aimi stated with a big reassuring big smile.

            _Both? Is that even possible?_ It was strange for Kaoru to be in love with both women and men. It was surely because the society only accepted one of them, and he was sure that if he talked about it with Rei, he would be mocked. But he would like to meet a bi person one day, just to ask question. How did they manage their feelings? Wasn’t it difficult? How could they be certain to love both genders?

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You could have told us, though. We wouldn’t have arranged this omiai.”

            _You shouldn’t have done it, in the first place,_ Kaoru thought bitterly. Why did everyone wanted to marry their children so badly?

“I’m sorry.”

            _Why do you continue to apologize? They should be the one apologizing, no?_

“But you know, I’m glad you’re with someone you love~” Aimi continued.

“Huh?”

            Souma was as surprised as Kaoru himself.

“Someone I love?”

            She couldn’t be possibly talking about Rei, right? How could she know? Except if Souma’s father heard more than the fact he loved men, there was no chance for her to know about Souma’s feeling for Rei.

“Of course!”

“Darling, maybe you shouldn’t-”

“I’m so happy the two of you are together!”

            There was a silence following that statement and Kaoru stared at the woman in disbelief. Surely, he didn’t hear well. He looked at Souma, who seemed as lost as him.

“When you say the two of us, you mean… Kaoru-dono and I?”

            _No, surely not._

“Yes!”

            Once again, Kaoru looked at Souma, who frowned. _Tell her it’s wrong? I don’t know, do something to stop her, at least? She’s going to murder me with her nonsense?_ Not that she would need a lot of thing to murder him, to begin with. He would do it himself, with Souma’s katana. The mere thought to be in love with Souma was… Well, _not that bad_ , but really, if he could avoid it, he would.

“You’re wrong, we’re not-” Souma stated, but Aimi clapped her hands (still with her big smile).

“Welcome in the family, Kaoru-kun.”

“Honey…”

“Eh? Kaoru and big brother are married?”

“No???” Kaoru complaint.

“Congratulations.”

            _They’re all crazy,_ Kaoru decided. _And why doesn’t Souma do something against that?_ Souma only sighed and shook his face. So Kaoru turned towards Tomohiko, who only shrugged and ate. He had to accept it, right? For now, he would, but once he would be able to correct the misunderstanding (and it was a big one), he would. He just hoped Aimi wouldn’t tell his father that because he would be dead.

            They ended the dinner as they started it, with discussions about things and other - and especially about Souma’s (and Kaoru’s) love life. It was Souma who cleaned the dishes, helped by Kaoru who didn’t want to stay alone with his junior’s parents. The mere thought that Aimi could still ask him questions gave him an headache.

“I’m sorry about my mother.” Souma whispered. “Nobody can’t stop her when she starts.”

“I noticed, yeah…”

            _And she could have been my mother,_ Kaoru remembered when his father told him about his old feelings for the woman. _I wonder how Mom would be…_

“I just hope she won’t tell my old man. Knowing him… He wouldn’t be so accepting…”

            Souma apologized again.

“I can’t believe they accepted it, though.”

“True it was unexpected but at least, you don’t have to worry anymore.”

“I wonder. Mother seems to want to put me with anyone.”

“Hey, she’s your mother, she only wants your happiness, I guess.” Kaoru answered. “Besides…”

He stopped and stared at Souma for a moment.

“Well, not wanting to be gay but…” Souma glared. “...You’re handsome, so she surely expects you to have all of them~.”

“I am what now?”

“Handsome…?”

“That’s so _gay_ , Hakaze-dono!”

“What!? No, I am not…!”

            Souma laughed, then turned towards him with a strange smile on his face that Kaoru wasn’t sure he could trust.

“You don’t need to love men to think they’re handsome, you know?”

“Sure. Definitely not how you became gay.”

“How many time do I need to tell you we don’t become homo?”

            He came closer to Kaoru.

“Or are you telling me you want to “become” gay, Hakaze-dono?”

“Oh my god, no, thank you.”

“Sure?”

            Why was Souma coming closer? Why was he so close? Why could he smell his perfume, and see the light in his eyes. Why did it seem like… _Oh no, Souma, you’re not going to…!?_ A dolor in his forehead woke him up and soon, Souma was farer. _Did he flick me!?_

“It hurts!”

“Stop saying nonsense, then. Let’s go in my room.”

“Eh? Why?”

            _I thought he wanted to kiss me but he didn’t… Or maybe he wants more!?_

“I don’t know for you, but I have homework.”

“Oh. Yeah, I have too.”

            He was relieved. _It is all Aimi Kanzaki’s fault!_ he thought, following Souma until his room. Kaoru thought once there, he would be saved from all these strange thoughts, except that apparently, Aimi decided to destroy his life until the very end, and given Souma’s expression, it was the same for him too.

“I can’t believe she…”

            Souma sighed and left the room quickly, letting Kaoru alone. The young man looked at the room properly: the two futons were side by side, as if it was a big futon for a couple, and there were _andon_ lamp scattered in the room, giving it a subdued light. And near each futon, there was…

            Kaoru’s eyes opened wide and he felt his cheeks becoming red, while trying to watch around. _I can’t believe that… I never thought about that with a girl, so with a boy… My junior, more than that!?_ His eyes noticed Rei’s picture still hanged on the wall. Souma did think about it, though. With Rei. This mere thought angered him for a unknown reason, and grumbling, he tried to watch another place. But it was difficult not to think about what Aimi had done.

“I apologize for that.” Souma said, once back. “I clearly explained everything.”

“She didn’t like it, I suppose.”

“Urgh, she was… disappointed, yes. But she…” Souma started, then looked away. “She said nonsense after that.”

            Kaoru didn’t want to know what “nonsense” it was so he didn’t ask for further explanations. He had enough feelings for the evening, and didn’t want more. So, they turned on the room’s light, turned off the _andon_ lamp, and separated the futon. Then, Kaoru looked at the things on the ground and sighed.

“What do we do about that?” He asked, pointing out the condoms.

“I don’t know. I don’t even know what it is.”

            Kaoru looked at him, jaded, and sighed.

“You should, though. If you ever want to have a sexual relationship with someone, you will have to-”

“You’re such a disgrace!”

“A disgrace? Excuse me? I’m the one knowing how to protect myself and my partner and _I’m_ the disgrace?”

“But protecting yourself and your partner from what?”

            If Kaoru hadn’t known Souma well, he would have thought he was making fun of him. But of course he wasn’t, and Kaoru didn’t even have the courage to tell him to ask his parents. So, he explained him as much as he could, and he never thought he would do that, especially for Souma. _Isn’t it a conversation you have with your parents, to begin with?_ He clearly remembered having a talk with his father and both his siblings a few years ago when he started to talk about the only girl he had ever loved.

“I...see. Thank you for your explanations.”

            Souma still seemed a little confused, but at least, Kaoru did his best. Once everything was settled, they finally did their homework quietly. Then, when it was over, they took their shower, bided a good night to the Kanzaki, and went to sleep.

            And that night, Kaoru had a dream that would change his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~  
> To be honest, I'm not really proud of this chapter, huh...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm so sorry for the lack of update these last months. I'm kind of busy, and it won't be better before months... I'll try my best to update the fic at least once a month, but I don't promise I'll be able to.  
> Thank you for bearing with me. 
> 
> /!\ Warning for a bit of adult content. (Can I really that adult content... Good question)

 

“Sakuma-san, can I ask you something strange?”

“Go on.”

            Lying inside his coffin, Rei yawned. Kaoru stared at for a few minutes, wondering if he could have his own coffin too, to hide in after he asked for a bit of informations to the self-proclaiming vampire.

“Did you already have...erotic dreams?”

            He couldn’t believe he asked something like that and he needed to find a place to hide.

“I don’t need erotic dreams, I have one erotic person living in the Student Council room.”

“I didn’t need to know that.”

            Rei laughed.

“I did,” his unit mate finally said, “why?”

“I…” How to explain that? “I also have erotic dreams but huh… Even though my body reacts, I… don’t have any interest?”

“Hm? Any interest in what, Kaoru-kun?”

“In sex…”

            There was a long blank after that statement, and a tired and ashamed Kaoru hid his face behind his hands, his cheeks as red as a tomato. He heard something moving in the coffin and then footsteps, and he knew that Rei was coming. A chair was pulled and then, his friend said:

“What do you mean, you don’t have any interest in sex? How is that even impossible?”

“Urgh, that’s not because you love sex that I should too.”

“I know but…” Rei frowned. “You’re the first one I met who’s not interested in that. Coming from the one who’s always flirting with girls, that’s unexpected.”

“I flirt with girls because it makes them happy.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t know? It’s fun to spend time with them, but there’s nothing more.”

            Rei tilted his head in thought, then looked back at Kaoru.

“I don’t know.” He finally said. “I really don’t know.”

“I searched on the internet, but there was no answer… It looks like I’m a rare case.”

“I always knew you were unique.”

“Geez, don’t make fun of me!”

            Rei smirked, then crossed his arms and looked through the window.

“Did you try to search in english? There’s a big possibility the West has the answer.”

“Why would they?”

“More open-minded, maybe?”

            Kaoru arched an eyebrow. He could only believe him as he lived in United Kingdom for a whole year.

“I’ll try. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

            A bit embarrassed, Kaoru took his phone and answered a few girls’ messages, hoping to forget about everything for now. UNDEAD should practice right now, but Adonis and Koga were missing gods only knew where. He was afraid Rei would made them work more, especially when he still had kendo training later. _Kendo training… With Souma… I can’t skip it. But my dream…_ It was all Aimi’s fault, he decided. He wouldn’t have done such a dream about Souma if she hadn’t started this relationship ship between them. And yet, it couldn’t help but think about it, remembering how it had felt to have Souma between his arms, half naked, his lips on his neck… _I can’t believe I had such a dream…!_

“Kaoru-kun, is there another thing bothering you?”

“Not at all.”

            Rei would have insisted if Koga and Adonis hadn’t entered the room at the same moment, and Kaoru was saved for the next two hours.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not focused again, Kaoru-dono.”

“I’m sorry. I’m a little tired with the live practice.”

            Souma removed his mask and looked at him.

“Do you want to stop? Do you want me to tell father you’ll end your free week next week, once the dreamfes is settle?”

“No, it’s fine, really.” Kaoru answered, sighing. “Let’s continue.”

“Kaoru-dono. It’s not a good thing to make too many things at once. You’ll get sick.”

“It’s okay, I’m telling you.” He grumbled.

            His slight frown, his soft skin, his silk hair… His voice too. _Raaah, stop that, Kaoru. Focus on the practice!_

“If you say so…”

“You do it too, right?”

“But I’m more accustomed in harsh practice than you.”

“If you can do it, I can too!”

            Souma raised his eyes, and wore back his mask, ready to fight again. Kaoru would show him how, even tired, he could still fight!

 

* * *

 

 

            Being able to see his highschool friends every now and then was a better thing that Yasuyuki would have thought before. More than that, knowing that the child on the said friends, and his own child were friends was a funny thing. Actually, he learned more about his own son with Tomohiko and Aimi than by himself, and even if it was strange, he had to confess it was unpleasant. He would like to talk with Kaoru more often, to spend more time with him ; and that’s why he left work earlier that day to take him back home once the kendo practice over.

            While waiting for him, they had talked a lot, and Yasuyuki had learned things that he would have never imagined before. And yet, now, he knew he should have thought about it. Tomohiko and Aimi took the news well, but how would he react himself if he discovered that one of his children was homosexual? He never thought about it, and now he did, it was strange to think of Joji, or Kotone, or Kaoru announcing him something like that. Strange, but not _that bad._ They were his children. He loved them, even if it was sometimes difficult to talk together. He just wanted the best for them, and if they were happy like that too… _You accepted your daughter stops omiai and finds love alone. Why wouldn’t you accept that too?_ But if it ever happened… Would they tell him?

            He parked the car in front of the house and then stated:

“Kaoru, I wanted you to know that if you were gay, you could tell me.”

He turned his head towards his son, expecting a “the hell are you saying, old man!?” but he only found his son sleeping, his school bag on his knees. Yasuyuki rubbed his neck, smiling a little. _The more the days pass, the more he looks like you, Hikari._ He just had to pay attention to him more than he ever did, to be sure he didn’t lose him too.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ritsuuuu~”

            Kaoru watched Rei trying to catch his brother who avoided him just in time, making his elder almost fall. The blond man rolled his eyes at the scenery, way too accustomed to it, and he didn’t want to know how it was once they were both home.

“I don’t want to talk with you, brother thingie.”

“Huh, why?”

“I don’t talk to burden.”

“But we have a dreamfes together on Saturday~”

“Against together.” Ritsu yawned. “Maa-kun, please, let’s leave, I’m tired.”

            _Poor Rei, will he ever have the right to hug his brother one day?_

“Hakaze-senpai.”

            Kaoru startled and turned his face towards the origin of the voice. Then, a big smile appeared on his face.

“Dandelion~! As pretty as ever, what can I do for you?”

“How do you feel?”

“Huh?”

“How are you, Hakaze-senpai?” She added, putting her hands on her hips. “You look tired.”

“Aah, don’t worry for me, I’m fine. But thank you, my cute Dandelion.”

            How could he not be fine when Anzu, the only girl in their course, and the only girl who feared him, was worried for him (and for no reasons)?

“Sure?”

“Sure.”

            The girl frowned, came closer to him, and stared at him so intensely he couldn’t help but blush.

“Anzu-chan?”

“Fine. But don’t overdo, please.”

            Then, she left without letting him answer.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kaoru-dono.”

“Ah, Souma-kyun, you’re going to the club?”

“Yes. About tonight practice…”

“Don’t worry I won’t skip it.”

“That’s not what I intended to-”

“See you later~”

            Souma watched him leave, and sighed. He needed to find something to make sure his senior get a rest. The dreamfes was in two days, and if Kaoru Hakaze continued like that, something bad would happen.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kaoru-kun.” Tomohiko stopped him before he left the estate.

“Yes?”

“There won’t be practice tomorrow.”

“Huh? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, but I rather you focus on your dreamfes and your health for now, okay?”

“Oh, huh…”

            Kaoru nodded and, after a last goodbye, left the Kanzaki estate. Tomohiko watched him with worries. The dark rings under the young man’s eyes were big, and he was way paler than usual. He disliked that. It reminded him of Souma on his first year at Yumenosaki. He turned his face towards his son and said:

“You should have told us before today, Souma.”

“I apologize. I… I tried to stop him, and even asked Anzu-dono, but he continued.”

            The man looked at his son, then sighed and patted his head.

“It’s fine. Better late than never. I’ll call his father, though, to make sure they’ll take care of him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“No practice today.”

“Eh?”

            Kaoru stared at Rei in disbelief. Did he hear well?

“It’s not good to practice the day before, nor the day itself. Besides, did you see your face? You look like a zombie. I know we are UNDEAD, but you didn’t need to push it til that, Kaoru-kun.”

            Kaoru tilted his head. Did he look like a zombie? Rei wasn’t the first one to be worried for his health, and even Aimi wrote him a text with the bento she prepared specially for himself (even though he already had his own bento).

“But I need to practice.”

“No, you don’t. You’re good enough, Kaoru.” The tone used was gentle but strong. “What’s happening? It’s rare to see you so eager to practice, anyway.”

“My… father may be here tomorrow. I want to show him how much I love being an idol.”

“Yes, well, even though I understand your reasons, I would like you to take care. I’m sure he wants you to show him on the scene, and not at the hospital.” Rei stated.

            Kaoru sighed, unable to reply. Rei was right.

 

* * *

 

 

            Kaoru took a deep breath and joined his unit behind the curtain. He was a lot stressed, and tired too. No, tired wasn’t a big word enough, but he couldn’t tell them now. _It’s only for a few hours. After that, I’ll take a good rest, and won’t wake up before Monday._

“Kaoru-kun, are you alright?”

“I’ll be better once it will be over~”

“Is your father here?”

“I don’t know and frankly, I don’t want to.”

            Knowing that his father might be here was already stressful, he didn’t need it to be confirmed - or not. He yawned, repeating himself he would take a good rest later, when he heard Koga grumble and tell him not to slack off.

“I’m not slacking off, don’t worry~”

“Yeah, sure. You’re yawning like that vampire bastard!”

“Maybe you need to eat more meat?” Adonis suggested.

            _I don’t think it will help_ , Kaoru answered for himself. He just needed a good bath and his bed.

“Hm? What is he doing here?” He heard Koga say, and Kaoru barely had the time to turn his face that Rei was already leaving them to meet their visitor.

            So, Kaoru leaned a little and rolled his eyes when he noticed the President of the Students Council. _I thought you wanted to hide, you idiots?_ It wasn’t as if they were kissing each other - or worse, if he reminded what Souma had said - but even if the other students knew their relationship was better, Kaoru was sure it wasn’t to the point one went to see the other in the backstages. _I wish Souma came to see me._ He didn’t know why he thought that, nor even why he searched for him just after, but maybe it was because he wanted to hear a “disgrace” coming from his mouth; he would have thought about other things than his father, for example.

“It’s going to be our turn!” Koga called Rei angrily.

“Yes, I’m coming~”

            Then, once everyone was ready, they went on the stage. Kaoru tried not to search for his family amongst the crowd. It would be useless and, really, he didn’t want to know if they were here or ot in the end. After Rei stated his message - just saying hello and hyping the audience - they started to sing and dance.

            It was really strange, Kaoru thought. He was tired, and yet now that he was singing and dancing, he had an energy revival that was gladly welcomed. The big smile on his lips was genuine, and he was really happy to having trained all this time, as he felt he had fulfilled something. _Is it what they all felt until now? I should have done it earlier…_ Now that he knew, he would continue. Practicing, he learned, helped him a lot not to think about things he disliked, and if he thought about kendo, it was a good way to free everything. Besides, it was always a good moment to spend with his camarades. Sure, he had less time for flirting with girls, but he learned he could live like that.

            When they finished, they saluted the audience and left the stage to Knights. Once in the backstages, they let themselves sigh and Kaoru sat on a chair, feeling exhausted.

“It was better than the last dreamfest~” Rei stated.

“They were more attracted by us! We’ll win for sure!”

            Koga seemed so convinced by this that none of them tried to contradict him. They were against Knights, after all, so nothing was done yet.

“Hakaze-senpai, how are you?” Adonis asked with a soft voice.

“A little tired,” Kaoru answered but he actually was a lot tired, “but I feel fulfilled.”

“Hehe! You should come more often from now on then!” Koga scolded.

“Well, let us take a rest before going back to practice. Or else, we’re going to lose him.”

            Rei looked at him and smiled, and Kaoru answered him. Maybe he should see with the Kanzaki if he could avoid the practice or making arrangement with it when there was a dreamfes near. It was a good lesson he had learned the past few days.

            Finally, Knights finished their show, and the two units went on the stage. As he stood up, Kaoru was seized by dizziness, and almost sat back on the chair. Fortunately, Adonis caught him.

“Hakaze-senpai.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry.”

            Adonis didn’t seem to believe him and Kaoru could understand: himself didn’t believe him to begin with. They went on the stage, the audience applauding them. Sweat poured on Kaoru’s back, and on his face, but he thought it was because of the spots; it was warm, and he was almost burning under them. But then, as the results were about to be announced, his sight became blurred, and once again, he was seized by dizziness. Unthinkingly, he caught Rei’s jacket, making his leader turned towards him.

“Hm? Kaoru-kun…?”

            He tried to answer him, but nothing came from his mouth, and the last thing he heard was his name, this time, screamed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'm not proud of this chapter hahahaha *cries*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♥  
> Also, sorry for the english mistakes, I'm doing my best to give you something easy to read.


End file.
